Holding On At The Edge Of The Abyss
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Ciel had never expected much to come out of his life. He lived with his brother, went to school, got his grades, came home, did his homework and did his chores. But one day when he's savagely attacked, his life begins to lead down a road which means that for the rest of his existence, he will be hunted. Warning: BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, welcome to my story. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Warning:Story is set in an AU and story contains boyxboy, violence, fighting, character death and swearing. Bear in mind, chapters may be turned up at a later time. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

People say that the natural instincts for survival are what drive us so much to succeed and live our life. The natural instinct to survive no matter what the costs... But what would happen if our strongest instinct came into clash with our strongest sense.

What happens when the only thing stopping you from living is the most addictive drug that anyone and everyone takes in their life?

That is to say: Lust.

Our story begins one blizzard morning in December.

The morning light was dark and restrained by the thick and heavy mist as a figure laid back, sprawled over the bed.

The silver stars slowly began to fade over the crest of the hill risen buildings, as they broke past the horizon mountains of concrete and steel. The dark clouds were circling, almost as though they were forming an eye over the large apartment that sat by the outskirts of New York and towering trees stood as solitary as the king's guard as they surrounded the lonely apartment story home at the edge of the park.

Two perfect circles.

A lake of the flooded Central park which had crawled far from the mightiest storm the country had seen in the last recent ten years, and yet it glistened, needing only the smallest bit of light to shine like a diamond.

Land met water.

Water met sky.

It was almost just like a Disney film as slowly the figure sat up in the four poster bed in the haze of the dawn light.

Slowly they moved their fingers across the smooth oak framing almost like they had never seen it before... as though everything in the room was strange and new to them. The satin quilt slowly fell from around their bare waist as they moved back the curtain of the bed and stepped onto the cold and desolate laid floorboards.

A shiver ran up their spine as they trembled through the usual knife stabbing aches and pains. In the early light, lines of subtle and strong muscle over their trained and hard body came to gleam. Their pale finger tips wrapped around a thick blanket nearby as they stared at the sky hypnotized though they couldn't make out exactly why they were so fixated by the sight.

They reached out their hand and gently curled their curious fingers around the blistering cold, empty, colourless metal railing, which he had stumbled into through the double French glazed windows.

The black iron balcony railing and marble balcony was a beautiful vantage point to get a good view of the park first thing in the morning as the busy streets beneath were coming to life.

But something in the air seemed to curl through them as their eyes widened as they stared deeply across the awakening morning.

The figure shifted slightly as the air ran over its bare chest, making a shiver run down their spine and along their peach like pale skin.

For someone so dark and barren inside... they had no taste for the cold.

As the light set in the room, it became clearer to see there it was a boy. His hair was a soft midnight black, streaked and twinged with a desolate cold and lighter mix of electric blue. It fell over desolate, cold, strange, night time ocean blue eyes, which slowly swayed towards the balcony.

Eyes so startling harsh in their haunting gaze that the boy wasn't often surprised to see that people flinched away from his gaze, if not even weren't able to hold it In the first place.

As the dying moonlight hit him, it ran across the tones of his body, deceptive and lean the more his subconscious took over about the way he was holding himself.

He panted slightly as he grabbed hold of the railings. His long fur quilt was wrapped firmly around his waist as it trailed behind him; the dark wolf print looked so surprisingly natural against his petite and timid form. He reached out a hand slowly, flexing his fingers uncertainly in the dark winter, December morning.

Turning his gaze out not that far from the apartment it came to rest on a nearby branch with a studious intent as his gaze razed over the cherry blossom which strangely had been bursting out of season.

His dark eyes regarded the texture carefully, observing each change in the shade of the plant. He looked over the simple plant as an artist would look at his masterpiece,

Rain began to soon pour among the winter snow flakes strangely as he looked down at the shrivelling petals in the distant trees, each one of them slowly began to crumble away as they became nothing more than speckles on the breeze as each was ripped to pieces by the season.

But his eyes locked onto something a lot more hypnotising in the sky. The undistinguishable blur and loud roar which rocketed past him, as it went coursing along the length of the sky.

A great shadow passing along the clouds as the soft silver in the rising light turned darker and colder.

Just as they had done on this day every year.

Always on this day.

The coldest and darkest day of the year; December 22nd.

But still he just stood there.

His eyes hidden now between dank locks of hair which masked his face.

The light only seemed to shine on him for a moment, attempting to bring some warmth to his bones but failed as it sank behind and expanding and dark cloud cover.

He caught his breath as his hands curled tightly around the balcony. The petals in the trees all began to whip past him as his hair fell across his face, now nothing but a lanky batch of wet locks.

Still though he didn't care. He couldn't do anything but just stare brilliantly with those changing ocean blue eyes after the object of his obsession.

Most of the year he often found himself quiet and quite drawn back. Always turning away from the light which seemed to shine just an ever bit so much more on everyone else that he was forced to hang around with. Although he would always appear okay there were only truly two people who could ever understand just the truth behind the mask he wore for the sake of his self driven and quiet duty.

The sound of a door outside his room creaked into life along with footsteps onto the landing. It was quiet, barely noticeable if you weren't paying attention to it. But he had to smile ever so slightly at how soft the footsteps were in being considerate for him, careful not to wake him should he be asleep. "Another day." He lent forward onto the railing, his chest and torso pushing out slightly to reveal the deeply lean smoothness. "Another battle." His silky voice carried out onto the soft wind which swirled over the New York skyline.

After finally waking up slowly, he pulled on some skinny fit black jeans while he simply pulled on a white button up shirt with the collar unfastened and a black jacket with rolled back sleeves which he did only one button up with.

His slender tone meant that the outfit worked quite well to his body, only he wasn't so sure that many other thirteen year old's would spend so much care and such precision like this, making sure that everything was neat and tidy as he checked himself over and let his now dry hair fall swept over his right eye. Everything had to be in it's place perfect and neat.

He always preferred everything to be in it's exact place and perfect around him.

He only paused as he was about to leave his room and noticed the necklace on his vanity mirror which he had almost forgotten about.

It was a gift Sebastian had given him as a child. The necklace was a black steel raven with spread wings. The detail was incredible, but the ruby studded eyes had always have been of interest to Ciel. He had always been rather hypnotized by it. His brother had always made him promise never to take it off, except for went to sleep, and even then to keep it close.

Ciel paused and looked at it before quickly pulling it on over his head and tucking the large charm beneath his shirt, instantly he let a very small smile tug at the side of his mouth as the fondness of having it on swept through him. With it on, he felt a strong connection, a little easier. Like there was a connection, something somehow, making him feel complete. At more ease.

He blinked out of his thoughts realizing the time and quickly swept out the room.

The air was cool and crisp as it roamed across his skin, planting small kisses of nipping cold which seemed to help him wake up all the more.

But it didn't help as he moved down the stairs as his eyes moved around absently, still painted with the dreams of the night and the strange effect that this day always had on him.

His hand moved down the smooth oak, wooden banister as he walked down the spiral staircase onto the marble floor... No expenses had been spared when they had bought and spent money on this apartment. At least, his room-mates didn't care what he and his brother had done with the place after seeing the original state that both floors had been left in for them, well to be honest, his brother had more of an effect and choice on how the decorating went. As long as he got a comfortable bed to collapse onto after an long and exhausting day at school, and a decent desk in quiet room where he could study, he didn't care what they did. They could turn it into some book themed style for all he cared... though he wouldn't exactly put it past either of them.

He stumbled into the kitchen and just as he felt the floor slip away beneath him. A sturdy pair of hands caught him gently and set him down on the stool before tucking him into the table as breakfast was set down for him. "I thought you were still sleeping Ciel." A voice chided to him with a chuckle, it's deep tone moving through him as the strength and collected calm behind it. "Otherwise I wouldn't have spent half my morning sneaking around on my tip toes trying to avoid waking you up little brother."

Ciel slowly looked up from rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and lent back on the seat.

He rose an eyebrow as he took in the sight of the thin figured boy in front of him. He had a spiked mess of black hair, completely midnight black like his own, though it moved and resembled fresh spun silk. His skin was lightly pale though Ciel avoided the direct look of the harsh cold caramel eyes as they pierced into him. "And here I thought that you maybe had managed to get your head out of your diary and books just managed to sleep for a while." His older brother teased, while those eyes caught the light and glistened now like amber.

"This is coming from the guy who thinks that working two different jobs and taking barely a few hours for sleep is the best thing to do, Sebastian?." Ciel retorted.  
"In all our years together my dear baby brother, I have never said that it is _'the best thing',_ but merely, _'the necessary'_ thing." Sebastian grinned.

It was clear just by first look at both Ciel and Sebastian were brothers. If not by the features of their face and the style of their hair which was uncannily like each others, but easily by the way that they both held each other. The way that they both held onto their British accent and they spoke, which they had retained from their mother. But still, it was not as similar as Ciel hoped for. Both got on well enough to be comfortable with each other that a lot of the time they could speak about absolutely anything with each other.

With the exception of a few secretive truths and the past which bound both of them but kept haunting them both for acknowledgement.

He generously took the coffee and felt it's warmth kindle his hands. Taking a deep sip of the scolding drink he let out a soft gasp. His lip dripping ever so slightly as their pale colour stood out. "Give it a rest Sebastian." He growled quietly in an impassive tone, his eyes a mask of complete indifference to the older boy who kept an smile plastered across his face and a glint in his eyes. "If you would let me get a job as well to help and bring a bit more income in so that you're not supporting your kid brother, Claude as well as yourself-" He began but was curtly cut off by his brother.

Sebastian rose an eyebrow and leaned across the island in the middle of the kitchen as his voice was softly quiet yet still dominant to the other boy as the twenty five year old stared at his baby brother. "And why ever would you think that?"  
"Because you take on too much for yourself!" Ciel exclaimed, for the first time a bit of anger splinting through his mask with impatience. "You should let me get a job! Let me take some time of school or even during the holidays! Then maybe I can-"  
"No Ciel." Sebastian said with a soft smile at the edge of his lips.  
"But if I get a job, then you will have less to pay-"  
"Ciel. No." Sebastian said, eyeing his brother a little more strongly, a certain amount of experience. Like that of a parent.

It worked because Ciel quickly fell quiet with a glare aimed down towards his cup of coffee. His fingers sliding over the cup, draining the warmth out of it to try and help himself. "The only thing I ever ask of you Ciel." His brother began quietly. "Is that in the morning, you go to school as always, work to the best of your capability, and do all that you can."  
"You're a stubborn fool Sebastian." Ciel growled, turning quickly and grabbing his jacket from the coat stand. His eyes harshly boring into his brother coldly. "One of these days, you're going to overwork yourself and crash! Then where will you be!" Ciel snapped one last time before storming out the front door with his bag pulled over his shoulder.

Sebastian stood there for a moment or two, staring blankly down at his own cup of coffee. Rubbing his hand across the warm surface. _Just how much longer can I really keep it from him._ He thought to himself.  
 _You're gonna have to tell him._ His thoughts nagged back to him. _And you know it._

Sebastian let out a sigh and turned his eyes to the cold window. "Yes." He thought aloud. "But when?"

 _ **-Break-**_

Ciel was till fuming quietly to himself. His dark and cold eyes were like blue burning pits of darkness. _Can we just get this day over with. Please._ He thought to himself over and over but still he knew that his job as a Phantomhive meant that he had a reputation to uphold. _We do not bend or fail in our tasks. We strive with heads held high and we take control._ That's what Sebastian had once reminded him, every time Ciel had been having a tantrum when growing up, asking about his parents. But every time he did, Sebastian would only say back; _The best secret is the one which waits for when the time is right._ Then would go off reminding Ciel that he was, and always would be, a Phantomhive first, before anything else.

Exhaling harshly Ciel squared his chest and fixed a harsh look on the museum in front of him where his school trip had been told to go. To check out a brand new Greek history section which he had, to be honest, been interested in to get a glimpse of it. There had been a lot of talk about it, considering that it had been a last minute call, Ciel figured he was lucky that his class had managed to actually get a trip to go to visit it.

Considering-

"Great and I thought the last day trip was supposed to be fun!"

He blinked again and looked over to the steps of the museum where a group of kids had gathered.

The class had started turning up promptly on time, that was more than a shock of anything for Ciel. Now... where was-  
"Hey Ciel."

Ciel let out a soft sight though the edge of his mouth twitched as he turned on the spot to see the silver haired blond now stood in front of him, smiling from ear to ear with glistening purple eyes. That's right. Purple eyes. They were like the sky at dusk as the night was creeping in. His eyes were a complete vortex of amethyst. It was so strange to see someone with purple eyes, but Ciel never liked to point that out to the boy, after all, he got enough grief from the other students about his appearance. He guessed that the boy didn't need grief from him, after all, as much as Ciel protested the fact since he was a stick alone rogue.

He guessed the boy was his only real friend around here.

"Harry? You're a bit earlier than usual aren't you?"

The blond just yawned and threw up his hands behind his head staring up to the dark sky above him, with for a moment what Ciel thought was a glare.

Now he had come to accept a while back that his friend was a bit weird. The boy was certainly... not normal. What ever that meant now. Ciel found that normality was just the expectation of the majority against the minority. But still, sometimes even Harry's... uniqueness made Ciel raise an eyebrow. Like right now for example. The boy was clutching a large black teddy bear dog to his chest as though it was a safety blanket and he was a five year old!  
"Seriously?" Ciel dead panned, raising an eyebrow.  
"What?" Harry glanced down.

He looked over the outfit he was wearing. Inspecting his leather black jacket which cut off at his midriff, the collar of it and the inside lined with fur... Fake Ciel hoped. Bearing in mind that it was actually still snowing out here! Even Ciel had pulled on a black trench coat and shoved his hands in his pocket! But the boy just wore a completely sleeveless black vest shirt which hung loosely from his very skinny frame, the font of which read: _Leave the boy_.

Honestly! How wasn't he freezing cold?

But other than that the boy had on a pair of skinny black jeans with a studded black belt which was lopsided and moved halfway down his right leg and on his feet were a simple pair of platform boots.

Tamed... very tamed considering this was Harry that Ciel was on about.

"I'm looking at the worlds creepiest teddy bear, not your outfit." Ciel rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not, I don't actually care that much about clothes."  
"Yet you're always dressed like Elijah out of The Originals... hang on! What the hell is wrong with ?!" The boy glared.

 _Mr Cuddles... Mr Cuddles..._ Ciel literally could see himself face palm in his thoughts as he glanced at the black dog teddy bear. Honestly. Leave it to Harry to buy a teddy bear of a dog that had large black plastic claws. Glowing molten orb like eyes, and fur blacker than night... then name it. Mr Cuddles.

The raven haired boy opened his mouth to say something but just gaped for a second like a fish, not finding the correct words to get out to describe just exactly what it was that he wanted to say.

"Actually... on second thoughts... it doesn't matter." Ceil rolled his eyes, turning away. "Plus... who is Elijah?"  
"You poor, poor boy." Harry shook his head, following the boy into the museum as more of their class gathered. "You're so uneducated. Aren't you lucky that I'm here to protect you!"  
"Yeah, protect me from you trying to give me a makeover." Ciel smirked, rolling his eyes as the boy pouted and followed after him.

Neither noticed the dark red haired girl fixing Ciel with a hungry glare. "Alright you little bastard." She whispered, her eyes glowing silver and gold, while her mouth pulled back to reveal a set of cold fangs. "Time to rip open that juicy little neck and then get what we all finally deserve. "With your death we will unleash Tartarus on earth."

Quietly into the shadows she skulked, slowly going after the target.

Starting the chain of events which would lead Ciel down a path he never thought he would be taking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, thanks so much so far for the favorites and follows ^_^ Warning:Story is set in an AU and story contains boyxboy, violence, fighting, character death and swearing. Bear in mind, chapters may be turned up at a later time. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ciel would be a liar if he said that he didn't enjoy the amazing exhibits which were out on display. His eyes took in the mass amount of detail of the ancient pieces of armor, the fractured pieces of swords which absolutely priceless. Various bits of jewelry which had survive the perils and trials of time. Ciel could help but just stare in wonder at them, his eyes taking in as much of it as possible as their teacher was at the front, talking away to the guide and back to the class.

"Beautiful."

Ciel glance over at Harry who was still holding his black teddy close to his chest, almost a little bit more tightly... huh that was strange. The boy's voice was strained actually, a bit more tense than usual. The boy's porcelain pale skin gleamed as cold as the winter snow. But what worried Ciel about his friend was the look which was across Harry's face. The boy actually looked quite nervous all of a sudden. He was tensed up like he was about to get punched in the face or something. His eyes darting around as though the boy had been sparked by a bolt of lightning. "What's gotten to you?" Ciel asked quietly as not to draw the eye of the teacher as both stood in front of a large tapestry, looking over the battle of Perseus and Medusa.

Harry just glowered at the image of Perseus before glancing back over the class, looking at every student individually. Those purple eyes were at complete unease, almost looking to Ciel as though the boy was scared, terrified in fact. "Do you want to get some air?" The blue eyed boy asked gently, he was growing slightly worried himself, but the air in here was a little stuffy, he guessed. It felt like since they had come into the museum, the air had thinned out.

Actually... it felt different in here.

It was like a slight bit of nausea was swirling around in Ciel's stomach over the last ten minutes or so. It had been barely noticeable at first, but it was growing louder inside himself, becoming impossible to put to the back of his mind.

"N-No. It's fine." Harry shook his head, glancing down at the tapestry again, his eyes lingering over it for a long minute with a deep interest though he still kept glancing back over to their group. His gaze was laced with his stubbornness now, seemingly the boy was trying to become more aware of himself. His face closing off like a mask being lowered over himself.  
 _I hate it when he does that._ Ciel thought to himself and let out a small sigh, turning his head towards what his friend had his eyes locked on. A faint tremble of something which felt like electricity sparked up his spine as a girl walked past him and he almost doubled over with nausea. "Not a fan of Perseus then?"

Harry glared at it for a long minute as the sunlight dark sunlight coursed through the roof above them. The pale marble of the great pillars around them held up the old ceiling, but still Ciel had to admire the beauty of it's architecture. He had to give credit to the place and it's own history if not it's support of history. There just weren't enough places around here left like that any more. So much new stuff, always has to be brand new! He liked history, feeling that connection to the past.

But then again, his own past was something of an unexplained story to him.

"No. I don't." Harry said rather coldly, glowering at the image of Perseus there, slaying the head free of Medusa's shoulders.  
"Care to explain?"  
"Medusa was raped in the temple of Athena... or at least that's how one of the stories go." Harry's voice had gone from cold to slightly waver as those dark purple eyes glanced over to his friend, before moving back to the image of the man on the ancient material. "It was said that Medusa was once beautiful... so much so as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her, she ran to Athena's temple, thinking that the Goddess will protect her. After all, she had been put into service to the goddess as a priestess. She thought her patron goddess would save her." Harry's mouth moved back in utter disgust as he spat the words; "she didn't." His eyes moved over to the almost destroyed shield dug up from Athens. His eyes resting on the Greek image of the goddess with hatred before he turned his gaze back to the tapestry. "Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to Athena for comfort, but the Goddess felt nothing but disgust. She made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Medusa was cursed, she felt the agonist pain of transformation, her fingers became like that of claws as she ripped at her hair, only to have her fingers bitten harshly as from her skull a nest of snakes sprouted. It was only when one of the other priestess heard her screaming and came running, did Medusa find out the true extent of her curse." Harry's eyes locked hatefully on the ground. "One look at the creature she has become would turn any living thing to stone."  
"You know, every time that I think I've just got you figured out... you always surprise me you know." Ciel said softly, gazing at the sad look in his friend's eyes.  
"Maybe people would figure out a bit more about me, if they looked beyond what their eyes only allowed them to see." He said almost a little bitterly as though it was some ironic, sick joke.  
"Phantomhive! Crudele! What are you doing back there!" The teacher frowned, glancing over his shoulder at them as he walked ahead with the group.  
"Well it's a museum! Take a wild guess!"  
"Oi! Watch that lip Crudele or I'll have you failed in the-"

The teacher frowned for a minute, slowly turning his gaze away as he shook his head.

Ciel frowned, that was another thing about Harry. No matter what ever happened, the boy always seemed to just get away with anything, no matter how rude he was to a teacher. It was almost enough to make Ciel envious. Harry was outspoken, opinionated, critical and a lot of the time could be down right like that of a typically expected, troubled teenager.

Ciel on the other hand was as polite as he could be. He always showed manners and respect, even to those who didn't always show them to him. He stood up for himself when he had to. But still he always had to show respect to his elders, always had manners with his brother... although there were those few occasions when they got away from him and he lost his patience.

He guessed though that why him and Harry were friends. Two opposites, different sides of the coin but having similarities which both couldn't quite account for. "One of these days, one teacher is going to finally stick it to you." Ciel smirked.  
"When that day comes, I will call checkmate."  
"Are you enjoying the tour?"

Ciel nearly felt himself vomit from the sickening lurch in his stomach as nausea hit him harshly.

He slowly turned and rose an eyebrow as he came face to face with a pale girl who had been hanging around in their class.

She smiled at him as though they were old friends but... But he hadn't even actually seen this girl before. He didn't remember ever actually seeing her around class, strangely enough. But she was in with the crowd, having walked with the teacher for the past ten minutes or so-

He frowned as a small lurch of a headache shot through him at the thought. His head stung faintly and the image of her stood next to the teacher seemed to just push itself back, as though it refused to be accepted by his memory.

 _Strange..._ He thought with a frown.

She was dressed in a smart red blouse and a short black skirt. She had her shoes pushed into a pair of heels and had a sharp pearly set of teeth lock in a bright smile at Ciel as her gaze moved over him. Her eyes a warm brown standing out against her peachy and soft toned skin. She was very slender and skinny. Very much the image of a girl that most guys would fall head over heels for. Her hands were laced behind her back and she beamed at that moment as though she was the happiest person alive.

And yet Ciel couldn't remember ever actually seeing her in their class! Was she a new student or something? Was she-

"So what were you guys talking about?"

Harry's eyes glowered at her, but now they were laced with something else. Something that the boy seemed to be desperately trying to suppress with all the might that he had in his body. "Nothing, we were just leaving to go and get some fresh air-"  
"Oh why do that?" The girl pouted, frowning slightly as she latched both her arms around Ciel and pulled him close. "The tour was just-" Her smile moved inhumanly wide and sent chills down Harry's spine. "About to get to the best bit." She purred in a voice which was just a little bit too human.  
"Yeah and I'm really upset about that." Harry growled quietly as he grabbed Ciel by the arm and yanked the boy away from her, though the girl didn't let go, but just tightened her grip.  
"Can you let go of me." Ciel glared at her.

The girl paused glancing over her shoulder, watching as the teacher locked his eyes on them but just stood there, as though he was looking through them. His gaze was glazed over. Ciel frowned deeper, trying to rip his arm away from the girl's vice like grip but seemingly unable to. What the hell? Was this girl on steroids or something?! She didn't even budge a single bit of a step as he tried to pull himself away. "HEY! Can you get her off me!" He yelled over to their teacher.

But the teacher just turned, like most of the people around them all and began to walk away mechanically, like he was a puppet caught on a string. Ciel kept looking into all of their eyes, each one had a look which was completely glazed over. It was like they couldn't hear him as he shouted out to his teacher, like everyone around him had suddenly become deaf and blind. No one seemed to take any notice, not when he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Not even when the girl's eyes began to glow.

"No eye witnesses." Harry said coldly. His eyes narrowed but unlike Ciel, he didn't seem shocked in the slightest by all the others leaving. He only clutched his teddy closer to his chest. His fingers trembled slightly but the boy seemed in control of himself at least. The wind outside seemingly roaring and battering against the doors and the glass windows around them.

But just as Harry took a step forward, Ciel nearly screamed as he felt what resembled a knife at his throat, but froze, not daring to move a muscle, not daring to even gulp for fear of the sharp objects at his throat piercing and slashing him wide open-

Then he paused glancing down.

Hands... the girls hands!

They were not peachy and light toned, but just scaly and sharper than a knife. There was no blade at his throat but the equivalent of the sharpness, if not even sharper. Ciel's eyes widened, the pain and nausea inside of him both searing and twisting him, but he stood frozen, not moving.

Harry locked their gazes and tried to keep the boy calm, which was pretty hard to do as Ciel wanted to scream out, watching the girl's skin peel away like a layer of a satin dress from her face, falling to the floor in a still blood mess, revealing the harsh scales beneath which blurred to his eyes. One minute he was looking still at the skin the girl had just shed and another minute he was no staring at some kind of- some kind of snake woman?!

But as if that wasn't bad enough for a shock when the girl's tongue flickered out her emerald lips and across his skin, sizzling it with a slight touch of venom as it did, Ciel got a good look finally at the rest of her as the girl tilted his head up very slowly, pushing the point of her fingers against his throat as she did so, so that his gaze was tilted back to the ceiling above him.

The girl's legs... oh god. What had been before he thought was legs were now actually long slithering snake trunks, dragging with the sound of a thousand knives across the cold marble floor. She let out a shattering laugh which hissed and echoed off the walls around them. If nightmares could be given a voice, Ciel was pretty sure that this girl's voice would be it.

The moment Harry took another cautious step, she just wagged her other clawed finger and smirked, tutting at him. "Now, now. Take another step and I'll rip this little bastard's throat out! You got it!"  
"Ciel." Harry stated softly, his eyes strict and stern as the dark haired boy hitched his breath in his chest. "I'm going to need you to stay calm." He said gently as possible. His eyes stern but careful. "Everything is going to be okay."  
 _Stay calm?! What the hell was he thinking? Oh I know! I'm about to get my throat slashed open but not to panic-_

 _Ciel._ Harry's eyes locked on him. _Calm down... what ever happens next. Don't move._

Cield stared for a moment. "Wait what-"  
"AGH!"

The girl twisted her body sending one sharp lashing of her snake trunk like legs out and catching Harry directly into his chest, sending the boy slamming back through the air and into a nearby pillar with so much force that Ciel swore he could hear the boy's crunch and shatter as he slid on the stone and down onto the floor. The sound of the boy's broken boys filling the walls around him, making Ciel scream out the boy's name.

Harry's blood splattered out from his mouth as the boy's head had ricocheted off the marble floor and made the girl hiss in delight as she licked her lips. Her eyes gleamed delightfully. "A child of the witch bitch. Oh I'm going to enjoying feasting upon your flesh. I'll drink your blood like a fine wine upon my lips..." Her gaze slowly turned back to Ciel, locking those pitch black eyes on him with an intense and ravenous hunger. "But first I'm going to deal with you." She purred, her lips coming dangerously close to Ciel's neck, the stink of venom was on her lips and the heat radiating off her scaling hands was blistering.

 _Stay calm._ Ciel reminded himself.

But at that moment he even surprised himself. "GET OFF ME!" He snarled, bringing his elbow up to hit her in the face.

When she caught his arm, he twisted himself, hearing the sound of his arm dislocate with his scream as he brought his leg up and shattered her jaw with his fierce kick, sending a splash of dust in all directions, but snarled as he felt one sharp fang sink into his foot. Splashed was the only word for what happened to the girl's jaw, it simply vaporized, sending dust in all directions which trickled back like a black sand towards her. Like she was a magnet pulling along shards and shreds of whatever remained.

In the surprise of his attack, Ciel had managed to rip himself free, though now his leg screamed with pain, like it was slowly turning to molten led, trembling and shaking so violently that he was pretty sure that it was about to give way, but he still staggered back, holding onto his limp, dislocated arm. "Stay away from me!" He snarled, his dark blue eyes searching for something, anything around him which would aid him.

He held back a scream in his throat as he watched her jaw slowly fill back with colour as it reformed. Her tongue running across her lips and teeth, tasting his blood and grinning from ear to ear. "Oh gods, it is as delicious as they said it would be! They were right! To think I will be the one to do this! I will be remembered as the one who-"  
"The one who did what every cliche villain does and never shuts up!"

Ciel looked over to where Harry half pulled himself to his feet, one eye shut and bleeding, one arm limp at his side and the other wound around his chest tightly on what Ciel guessed was the boy's broken ribs. Harry spat the blood out the side of his mouth and smirked. "You're dead bitch." He chuckled quietly.

That seemed to the the girl back for a moment as she stared at Harry and tilted her head slowly.

Then she burst out into laughter, cackling with delight while venom spewed and dribbled down the side of her hungrily foaming mouth. "The boy's arm is useless, and he's not injected with my venom! You're already half dead! You're unarmed! You're helpless!" She cackled.  
"Oh sweetheart." Harry smirked, his purple eyes seeming to glisten and sparkle as the vortex of their shade began to swirl violently like that of a typhoon. "I'm a child of Hecate, you bitch. I'm never truly unarmed."

The girl frowned slowly, slithering back on the trunks of her leg as Ciel stood there, frozen, unsure as what to do but only staring at the situation he was caught in the middle of crossfire between.

Harry's smirk moved like a Cheshire cat grin. "See you in Tartarus." He whispered, before doing the most ridiculous and stupid thing that Ciel had ever seen.

He threw his teddy bear out into the air.

Just as the girl cackled and Ciel stared with utter disbelief, screaming at Harry, what was he thinking and to run. The blond simply whispered one word.

"Awaken."

It wasn't until later that Ciel realized the boy had spoken in Greek.

"Meet my friend. Mr Cuddles, you two are bout to get real close. I'm certain of it." Harry laughed coldly.

The girl's laughter turned to a shrill and terrified scream as those molten eyes of the teddy bear ignited brightly like an eruption of a volcano. The black small shape growing larger and larger in shape. First to the size of a dog. Then a wolf. Then a bear. Then finally till the teddy bear was the size of a full grown Rhino and stampeding through the air like one as it's stitched mouth snapped open showing a set of very real, very dangerous variety of canine teeth, while the thing's paws extended with sharp midnight black claws.

The girl turned, launching through the air from pillar to pillar, climbing desperately away but for as fast as she was, what ever it seemed that Harry had done.

Ciel stood there, staring as what a second ago had been just an ordinarily creepy teddy bear was now snarling and howling as it smashed through the pillars of the museum, chasing the girl down till it finally sunk it's fangs into the trunk of her leg and ripped her from the wall where she had been trying to slither away to for security. "MERCY! SHOW MERCY!" She screamed.  
"You never did to me bitch." Harry growled. His eyes still that swirl of violent purple which moved as though it was in a storm cloud. The boy's veins seemed to ebb as his wrist and neck in an ink black shade. His mouth pulling back in a dark smile while his hair moved as though it was caught in an invisible breeze. "You left your marks on me!"

Ciel had to turn away as he heard the great black beast rip into the girl, slowly mauling her and ripping her limb from limb and into a shred of pieces across the room. Her screams turning into gurgles of agony all the time till her head came free and Harry walked over to it, his gaze not even worried about the great black beast which was still mauling the carcass. "This is for last time." He whispered softly before bringing out a bronze knife from his pocket.

Then slamming it down into the girl's head.

The moment that the metal touched the scales, what was left of the body and the skull itself ignited in a flash of flames before erupting into a shroud of dust across the floor.

Harry shoved his hand into it before pulling out slowly a black necklace. Ciel could see it was a diamond, he knew about them to know a diamond when he saw it. But what surprised him most was how the boy seemed to hold it with reverence before turning a cold smile back up to the hound, which roared and smashed into the pillars around them.

"Harry!" Ciel screamed.

But the boy's eyes just filled with dark jaw, those dark veins ebbing further across his skin as the hound snarled and smashed apart various pieces around him. The tapestries of Perseus, the statues of Zeus and Poseidon.

Ciel staggered, snarling as he felt his leg, the fire inside of it sending him mad with pain, but still he just bit back his agony and stumbled over to his friend. He didn't exactly understand just what was going on, but he knew somehow, Harry was the reason for that black beast being there. He knew somehow also that Harry was in control of it, it was like the way that Harry looked right now. It was like he wasn't even in complete control, but he held such a feral look in his eyes.

Like the beast itself.

"Harry! Snap out of it!" Ciel growled, looking into his friends eyes, seeing the anger there. "You did it. You saved us!" He pleaded as gently as possible. He had to calm Harry down. Calming his friend down seemed to be what would stop that monster from attacking. So far his tone had at least caught the boy's attention. Those purple eyes were locked on him, instead of the hound which was rampaging around, smashing pillar after pillar. "She's gone now. You can calm down."

The beast snapped it's head around and glowered with molten eyes at Ciel.

 _Oh crap._

"Calm down! Please calm down!" Ciel pleaded as the beast ran at him, making the room and floor shake around him. "HARRY!" He screamed.

Harry blinked and next thing Ciel knew, a teddy bear had hit him in the face.

Harry held his head in both hands and groaned as he fell to his knees, panting for his breath with exhaustion, though with each breath, the boy's face cleared free of it's ebbing black veins, but made Ciel scared as the boy spluttered up blood. "Eat-Eat up." Harry growled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small golden square, before holding it out to the other boy.  
"N-No! You're going to explain to me, just exactly what the hell all that was about! You killed her-"  
"I'm not doing this now Ciel." Harry snapped, shocking the boy.

Even more so shocking him, as the boy's normally porcelain perfect face was replaced with long scar marks like whiskers across his cheeks and what looked like intense burn marks around his eyes. "Now eat this. If you don't vaporize it and your bones don't turn to dust after eating it? I'll make sure that I answer all of your questions." Harry panted for breath, wiping the blood from his mouth. "If you don't? Well then... you may have just started a war for no reason at all Ciel Phantomhive."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, thanks so much so far for the favorites and follows ^_^ Warning:Story is set in an AU and story contains boyxboy, violence, fighting, character death and swearing. Bear in mind, chapters may be turned up at a later time. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"A-Agh!"  
"It's your fault for kicking your foot into her mouth! Besides, the ambrosia will have taken away most of the damage, I'm just getting out the last of the stuff. Trust me when I say that the last person I ever wanted to be doing this to, is you." Harry muttered, spitting out a bit of Ciel's blood onto a cloth as he cleared out the poison. It had been all he had said over the last ten minutes.

After Ciel had managed to bring him out of that state, Harry had sat him down against one of the broken pillars. It was the first time that in all of their friendship, Ciel had seen Harry so completely quiet. He wouldn't even meet Ciel's dark blue gaze, out of shame it seemed. Guilt and shame and anger burned in Harry's eyes like gasoline had been poured into them and then a match tossed.

Ciel was still chewing on the small square that he had been given. The taste in his mouth left him a bit more relaxed with his head resting back against the cold behind him. He didn't even notice that the hair on his arms had singed away by the time that he had prolonged it and finished it. The lines of his throat where the girl's claws had been earlier, seemingly which had been sliced ever so lightly, were now sealed completely shut. Ciel had checked himself over encase he had imagined it being hurt in the first place, but every time that he reached up, he could still feel the thin trickle of where the warm blood had been. He knew that he had been bleeding, but now there was no cut there any more!

"Ambrosia." Harry said without looking up, though he did glance out the corner of his eye to make sure that Ciel had finished. "And a bit of nectar to help with the poison. Does the world of good, but dangerous in large quantities-"  
"What was that." Ciel stated, no longer leaving any room for discussion. His mind had been roaring with questions for the last ten minutes or so while Harry had been tending to his leg, and now finished bandaging it. Ciel hadn't even realized that the girl had gotten a good slash in against his leg.  
"Your arm." Harry said quietly, reaching his hand out then pulling back slightly when Ciel snarled in pain and swore under his breath. "Dislocated? Impressive, especially considering you did it yourself. If you get trained... man." Harry nodded to himself and sighed. "But first." His eyes hardened. "I'm going to fucking kill your brother." He stated coldly.  
"Sebastian? Why- No! Enough! You promised me if I ate that weird stuff, which by the way, I can tell that Sebastian made, because only Sebastian has ever made me cookies like that."  
"Tastes like cookies?" Harry wondered curiously.  
"Yeah, with strawberries and white chocolate. Just like Sebastian used to make- you're doing it again! Tell me, what was that-"  
"A Scythian Dracanae." Harry stated as though it was the most natural thing in the world. "In other words, snake women. Probably a rogue, must still be lingering around New York, looking for an easy dinner."

Ciel was about to open his mouth again but Harry shot him look as though to say. _Ask any more question about that monster and I swear to god, I'll knock you out myself.  
Scythian Dracanae... like in-  
Like in the Greek myth. _He thought then frowned, looking over now to the black diamond which resided on the hollow of Harry's throat. It was held in a silver casing now and glistening piece of silk, like a choker. But something about Harry... something unnerved Ciel slightly about what he had just seen... about that giant black beast which had looked like an over sized dog. Seeing it rip that thing... that girl to pieces.  
"You killed her." Ciel said sternly.

Harry paused and slowly raised a questioning gaze to meet with the other boy's. Okay, Ciel deserved that. He had not only just stated the complete obvious but also managed to sound completely ungrateful considering that Harry had just actually turned him around and saved him from being ripped open and torn apart. In the process Harry had gone and got his ribs cracked and from the looks of it may have fractured an eye socket, though after the boy had put one of those small squares in his mouth like Ciel and taken a sip from a small canteen he had, the bleeding had near enough completely stopped. It had come out as a awful and painful looking bruise, but the damage looked now as though the boy had just taken a rather harsh punch to the face.

Those scars that Ciel had seen before and the burnt marks... those had gone now. Had they just been a part of his imagination too?

Had he had some kind of nervous break down? Or was this all just part of some really bad-  
"OW!" He snapped.

Harry pulled his hand back from where he had pinched him. "Does that answer your question?" He stated before going back to finishing bandaging up Ciel's wounds and grabbing his arm. "Okay... On the count of three, I'm going to put your arm back in it's socket okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Just tell me when you want me to countdown and I'll start."  
"Okay... you can start."  
"Okay, okay... three-"

The sickening sound of Ciel's arm being pushed back into it's socket with a loud crunch filled the air and mingled with the boy's screams of pain and agony. "YOU SAID YOU'D COUNT TO THREE!" He roared.  
"I lied." Harry shrugged then crouched in front of his friend, looking him over carefully to see if there were any other wounds which had hadn't noticed. "And yes, I killed her." He stated coldly. "Well, unfortunately, not fully. She'll be back."  
"She will?!" Ciel's eyes widened.  
"In a couple of years probably. They reform quite fast the Scythian Dracanae." Harry shook his head. "It's a shame. But that bitch... you seem to actually pull the best of them in don't you? Your first monster and you manage to get the very Queen of them to come after you. That charm must be tired... I guess it doesn't matter now. I need to get you out of here and to safety."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"Ciel!" Harry growled, his eyes narrowing as that purple ferocity which Ciel hadn't seen before except when the blond had faced down against the monster. The boy looked scared to talk, even now, he glanced over to that teddy bear with a small amount of fear in his eyes, but also with something that looked like a dark ambitious hunger. "We can't talk, we have to go!"  
"I'm not leaving till I get some answers out of you." Ciel snapped.

For a moment they stayed the way they were, both holding each other's look to see who would give in first.

"Fine." Harry muttered. "But we haven't got a lot of time." He looked over his shoulder as though he was expecting another Scythian Dracanae to come barging in, or perhaps something even worse. He was so tensed, but most importantly to Ciel, no one else had come in yet. It was like no one had yet even noticed what had happened to the Greek exhibit. Shouldn't there be police there right now? Shouldn't have someone of heard something?

"We haven't got long." Harry muttered again, as though he had been reading Ciel's thoughts and gritted his teeth tightly together. "Okay, so what do you want to know?"  
 _Think, we haven't got long. Put it in priority and order of what will actually get answered. He's hurt, no matter what it is that stuff that we've taken, Harry still took a lot of damage. He won't get into something too deep. Be careful._ Ciel thought over and over. "What happened to you? You were so- I thought for a minute there you was going to let me." Ciel turned his gaze down for a moment about the same time as Harry. "Where are you taking me?"  
"There's a place. The only safe place in the world for people like us. I've been watching over you for a long time Ciel, kept you out of trouble." Harry paused for a moment as he glanced over at the teddy bear, before tentatively reaching out and picking it up as though it was a ticking time bomb. "After all... what are family for?" He asked gently.  
"Excuse me?" Ciel stared wide eyed looking at the other boy.

Now he could believe some crazy things that had happened today. The first thing being that he had just been attacked in a museum. Okay, he could handle that. After all, times were dark lately, more and more people were getting attacked on the street. Heck, he may even be able to accept that the girl who had just attacked him, may have been something... not completely human. After all, he had felt her venom dripping onto his skin and making it sizzle like he had been in death valley at midday without any water. He could still smell the stench and sickly metallic smell of her breath which had wafted into his nose, along with something else which made him feel nauseated.

The glow in her eyes as she had smiled at him, revealing those sharp snake like fangs when her jaw had unhinged and she had tried to bite him.

When he had shattered her jaw and it had literally just pieced itself back together.

But this? This was just crazy.

He had nothing against Harry, but there was absolutely no way, no way in hell that-  
"We're half brother's Ciel. How did Sebastian never tell you!? What has he told you!" Harry snapped.

Sebastian... Down to Sebastian. Ciel's protective older brother. Ciel had never heard much about his parents growing up except for the power of his father's name. Sebastian had taught him always that no matter what he did, to remember their father's name that they carried.

But for all that Ciel had ever heard and been reminded about of his father and the name that he carried... he had never heard anything about his mother.

"He never told me anything." Ciel said quietly, his eyes locked on the ground with a hard lining like steel. His gaze steadfast and bitter. He was tired, he had just gone through one of the most horrifying experiences of his life and here he was, going mad, finding out that the boy that he had been friends with since starting high school, was actually maybe his brother?

"Damn it!" Harry growled. "The necklace... I guess that didn't help either. It's probably what is keeping everyone from noticing right now what has happened... actually, considering how large the destruction is. I wonder just how much that Sebastian's skill can-"

That's the moment when the alarms blared loudly.

"Me and my fucking big mouth." Harry muttered, face palming before helping Ciel to his feet. "Okay, Ciel, this is going to hurt but I have to get Sebastian's attention okay?" Harry stated. Ciel had only just been about to ask him what he meant when Harry slashed the boy's palm lightly with the bronze blade he had used earlier, then held Ciel's bleeding hand above the collar of his torn white shirt, letting the blood drip onto his necklace.

Of course the raven haired boy was swearing at his friend.

Even when guards came storming into the room and slammed around, staring with horror at the room. "Jesus Christ, I can't believe it! Those kids set off a bomb!" The guard snarled, staring around with horror.  
"Oh shit." Harry muttered beneath his breath, in the shadows under an exhibit of statues that they had taken shelter in, when they had heard footsteps coming towards them from the main hallway. Sirens screamed outside and police were shouting loudly. Ciel just looked over at his friend in disbelief.  
"They think we're terrorists!" He snarled. "Let's just go out there! There were camera's up! They will see that we didn't-"

Harry curled his fist into Ciel's collar and pulled their faces an inch apart from each other as he looked in the boy's eyes. "Ciel. Big brother. Phantomhive. What ever you want to be called. At this moment, it doesn't matter."  
Ciel's eyes flared with anger at being called brother, but the seriousness in Harry's eyes was enough to make him pause.  
"They, will not have seen what just happened. To them, they will have just seen two boys and a girl set off a bomb in here."  
"HOW?!" Ciel snarled under his breath.  
"Ciel, I saved you didn't I?" Harry whispered urgently, his face full now of fear once again, his face was smeared with ash and Ciel finally looked around to realize that where that beast had smashed at the pillars and the exhibits, it had left some of them on fire. Including the area where that snake girl had vaporized. "You trusted me to save you, now trust me that I can get us out of here."  
"By cutting my fucking hand!" Ciel snapped. Ash and dirt smeared across his face. "How though! How can they think that we did this!"  
"Because... we're different than them." Harry gritted his teeth, seemingly to grow more frustrated as people stormed into the room, going past them. Both stayed impossibly quiet, not even moving a single muscle. "Because... we see the world differently than they do!"  
"Cause we're insane?" Ciel barked sarcastically.  
"Ha... It would be a hell of a relief if it was that simple." Harry muttered bitterly.

For ten more minutes they crouched there in the dark of the shadows as police and military poured past them. The fires in the room burnt away but never reached an extent to which made it hard for them to breath. After all, that beast which Harry had made appear with his teddy bear had smashed quite a decent sized hole into the wall, which let in a cold and bitter breeze.

Harry had taken off his coat and put it around Ciel's shoulders considering that the boy's clothes had been torn by the girl's claws, but mostly left in tact. He still trembled though with shock. The more that police poured past both of them and adrenaline coursed through his veins like a inferno, he found himself moving further and further into shock. _I was attacked... by a monster from freaking mythology._ He thought, shaking his head slightly. _I was almost killed... I almost-  
_ "Ciel! Harry!"  
"Sebastian!" Ciel hissed.

Both boys looked up from the dark cover to the large hole above them. Sebastian was crouched to the side of it, glancing it. His raven hair fallen on either side of his pale and olive toned face. He was wearing a jacket and some jeans with a shirt on, looking as though he had rushed into it. His hair was a mess and the worry on his pale face made Ciel's heart just move even faster. "The areas not clear." Sebastian kept his voice low, but considerably calm as he looked over at Harry. "Are you okay?"  
"Three cracked ribs. The bones of my fractured eye socked have healed a bit, but it still hurts like hell. I'll be happy when we get home." Harry stated, looking over his shoulder as he kept his voice low. His hair was smeared with the growing ash which had fallen over both boys.  
"You have no idea how happy I am to see you, little brother." Sebastian whispered to Harry.  
"Hang on... what?!" Ciel hissed, looking between his older brother and his best friend.  
"Oh for fuck sake, not now!" Harry snapped. "It was her Sebby, it was Sess..."

Ciel finally heard the boy's voice break and realized that all this time. Harry had been trying to keep himself steeled and calm for Ciel's sake. Trying not to cry when all along the boy had been on the verge of this. Breaking down in tears.

Sebastian shook his head, and looked inside, watching the police still storming through the building, calling out orders as firemen tried to compete with the fire which had now spread to other rooms. Harry looked like he was now on the verge of a nervous breakdown and Ciel looked as confused as hell. The collar of his shirt stuck against his throat with dried blood. The boy's normally neat hair was messed over and Sebastian had to take a moment to calm himself too.

This wasn't his first mission after all.

"Sebastian, what the hell is going on! I just don't understand!" Ciel snapped under his breath, looking pleadingly to his brother for some answers.  
"Harry, can you both climb out of here?"  
"Ciel's leg is hurt, but I think he can do it."  
"I'm still here!" Ciel snapped.

Sebastian wasted no more time, reaching in his arm and grabbing onto his brother, clearing away some more of the loose rubble to make more of a gap for his brothers. "Come. Quickly." He said under his breath, still fearful to draw the attention of those around him.

Ciel just landed with a thud and bit his lip to stop himself from snarling at the pain which shot through his wounded leg. It felt like fire was lit inside his leg bone, as though that venom was still coursing through his blood, and god did it hurt like hell.

It wasn't long till Sebastian pulled Harry through the hole as well, and gently set the boy down next to him. The blond's eyes were tearing up now as the boy wiped frantically at his face, while he clutched the teddy bear close to his chest. "I didn't have any other choice Sebby! I thought she was going to kill him! I thought that she was- I couldn't let her-"

Sebastian just clapped both hands down on the boy's shoulder as the filtered light of winter ran over the young boy's face, showing the true extent of the last hour's damage. "It's okay, I understand... did you lose control again?" He asked gently, but Harry just turned his gaze down. "It's okay, but we will have to talk about this later." He said with a soft sternness to his voice.

Slowly he turned his gaze back up to his fully blood related brother. "Ciel... I understand-"

Sebastian just staggered back as his little brother punched him square in the jaw. "DON'T ACT LIKE THAT WITH ME! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" He screamed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! DON'T PRETEND LIKE I'M NOT HERE SEBASTIAN! What the hell is going on!?"  
"Ciel... we have to go." Harry said softly, regaining some of his composure, though he still looked on the verge of tears now that his adrenaline was wearing off. "Sebastian, what do we do? They think that we bombed the museum!"  
"Yeah. I heard."

Sebastian rubbed his jaw where Ciel had punched him. His face growing a little more stern. "I have a care nearby. We got to leave now." He paused for a moment as he had been about to set the path for them, but he just turned and looked down at the defiant glare in his baby brother's eyes. This had been everything that he had never wanted for Ciel. He had never wanted his little brother caught up in this life. He had never wanted to see Ciel have anything but a comfortable and normal life. Of course though, Sebastian should have known that would never happen. But he was still held by his oath he had made to his father, on his father's deathbed that he would try and keep Ciel safe.

"Ciel, what we're about to do, will change your life forever. When we leave now, there will be no coming back. What you're about to learn will change the way that you look at everything. There is no going back-"  
"There is no time!" Harry pleaded, looking over his shoulder.  
"Ciel, what you're about to learn, will explain everything about our family and why at this moment, you're being hunted down." Sebastian said calmly, watching some of the anger lesson in the boy's eyes and replace with shock. "Do you really want to go through with this?"  
"Oh for the love of Olympus!" Harry growled, running across to the nearby alleyway where Sebastian had parked his car.

Ciel stared over his shoulder, looking at the burning museum. For a moment he swore he could still hear the screams and the cold laughter of that girl in the roar of the flames.

He shuddered then ran after Harry. "I was born ready." He muttered.

Sebastian stared after him sadly, before following. "Unfortunately, you really were." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, thanks so much to** **Kuroshitsuji4Life1234 for your lovely review and to every one else** **so far for the favorites and follows ^_^ Warning:Story is set in an AU and story contains boyxboy, violence, fighting, character death and swearing. Bear in mind, chapters may be turned up at a later time. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was mostly quiet inside Sebastian's car as the sleek black vehicle sped down various roads.

Ciel was sat back in his seat, gazing out the windows and watching as the outside world sped by. His blue eyes seemed to take in every detailed amount of the city that he could get. He had never really taken much notice of it before, after all, he had never really felt that he had needed to. It had always been his home, for as long as he could remember. He had always found it a constant comfort at least that otherwise in a world which a lot of the time didn't make sense to him, that there was at least the comfort of he knew where his home was. Here in New York... but even now he knew that was something that was changing.

He wouldn't have been looking out at the steaming gutters, he wouldn't have been watching people walk by him, staring towards the giant plume of smoke, he wouldn't have tried to get his memory to cram all the sights in, had he not felt that for some reason, he wouldn't be coming back here. At least not for a long time, is what his heart told him in that moment.

Harry was sat up front, his head buried in his hand as the boy let silent tears stream down his cheek. Sebastian had given him his coat and the blond seemed to be adamant on keeping the hood up, determined to hide himself from both of them. "You over did it again, didn't you?" The eldest of the three asked, but all he caught in response was a small sob quietly break out under Harry's breath.

"You made that giant beast appear, some how... didn't you?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian glanced up into the rear view mirror, his hands tightly gripped around the wheel. Sebastian's eyes looked worn and tired, like he seemed to be holding the weight of the world on his shoulders at that moment as he stared deeply into his younger brother's eyes, then back out the windshield as he dodged through the traffic. "Yes Ciel." He stated after a long moment's silence.  
"You had no right Sebby." Harry growled finally.

Sebastian just kept his gaze directly in front of him, staring out the main traffic as they finally after what felt like an eternity, made it onto the golden gate bridge and started their long journey out of New York.

"You should rest. The sooner you get your strength back, the sooner you can...fix yourself up a bit." Sebastian advised.  
"Look out!"

Sebastian swerved the car to avoid hitting another vehicle but when Ciel glanced back in the window to glare at the driver who had seemingly cut them off. The vehicle wasn't even there.

"I know you're angry." The eldest raven haired brother said calmly, his voice however sounding stricter than before. "But please remember Ciel doesn't know-"  
"Of course he doesn't!" Harry snapped. "And I know, that he doesn't know! The gods know that I fucking know! Because I've been the one keeping the monsters off his arse since day one! I've kept him safe for five years and look at what it's gotten me in return."  
"A chance to have your revenge."  
"A chance at getting back what was mine." Harry growled.  
"But revenge all the same."

Sebastian's voice cut through all of them as he impassively stated that.

"Well with monsters, you can never really get your full revenge like you could with people." Harry muttered, reaching up slowly to his neck touching what Ciel presumed was that black diamond that he had plucked from the girl's ashes. He could hear the bitter anger and cold malice in Harry's voice with each passing word the blond made. "People die and monsters reform."  
"Which is quite an accurate representation of revenge." Sebastian stated.  
"Oh don't take the morale high ground with me. That bitch had it coming."  
"You know her?" Ciel frowned but spoke with certainty as he watched the boy tense up.

What had been that name that Harry had used earlier when he had been trying not to break down... _Sess._ That had been it hadn't it? When he repeated his thought out loud, he swore that for a moment he could see clutch his fist so tightly on the dashboard that the boy's knuckles shined white...

And even seemed to shimmer as scars blinked and glowed across the boy's fist.

When Ciel blinked though, he felt nausea hit him and a dizzy spell come over him, glancing back and seeing Harry's hands were clear. "Harry, enough of that now. Ciel's senses will be waking up and adjusting to it, you remember how those first few months felt. You spent most your days being sick in the infirmary toilet!"  
"Fine then." The boy muttered and lowered his hood.

Ciel caught his breath in his chest as Harry turned around to look at him.

How... how was what he was currently looking at even possible?

That once perfect porcelain face which Ciel had always wondered how Harry had always kept perfect. Was now covered with scars as the boy looked at him. "What's wrong big brother?" He asked innocently, though his tone was sharp and his eyes even more so.

The marks across Harry's cheeks that Ciel had seen earlier that were like whiskers, they were back but more detailed now and clear as the nausea slipped away from the blue eyed boy. They were savage and large slash marks which zigzagged neatly above one another. Harry was still rather beautiful but the scars did draw their attention to his face, especially the rather harsh black burn marks around the boy's eyes.

Unlike the scars on the boy's cheek, the rest of the marks which Harry now showed as he threw his coat in the back seat of the car, the boy's skin was tainted with black artistic patterns, all seemingly connected along both of his arm outlining the bone structure of his skeleton, but also looking like some kind of tribal artistic pattern to match, various points across the twisting lines of black ink stood out like sharp points of giant thorns. They seemed to move back and trail along his spine before the rest vanished beneath the material of the vest like shirt he wore.

"Yes." Harry said, his voice growing colder as he glanced down at himself. "I know her." He growled before turning his gaze back a head of him and running his fingers through his hair.

Ciel was just staring at all the brand new details which he should have seen all the time before. The marks just didn't stop along the boy's arm though, they moved along and outlined his fingers, and from the point of his neck and the way that the skin seemed damaged. Ciel guessed that they were also supposed to join up with the marks on his cheek, but didn't seem finished.

They were no tattoo. At least, not one that the boy had taken willingly. Ciel knew a brand when he saw one. The scorch marks left on the skin, the deep scars around Harry's wrist evidently showing signs of shackles. It made Ciel pause but understand slightly as he thought he may have at least one answer now. _Did she do that to him? The way that she had looked at him... the way he speaks about her. The amount of hatred in his voice._ Ciel nodded ever so slightly to himself.  
"Sickness or not though, when we get back to camp, it's going back on, or you can show him around yourself." Harry muttered, crossing his arms self consciously as he caught Ciel staring. "Now start talking before I do. This isn't fair what you have done and are doing to him Sebastian and you know it!"  
"You're not going to be staying with me... wherever it is you're taking me. Are you?" Ciel accused quietly.

Sebastian kept his gaze locked ahead of them.

After a few more minutes of silence and some pointed glares from Harry, Sebastian just sighed and spoke up. "Ciel, I'm taking you to a place where you will be safe. Some where that will make sure you remain safe while I try and figure out a plan on how to deal with what has happened today."  
"Sebastian! This is ridiculous! Take me home now! We can go and sort this out! Talk to the police and-"  
"Ciel, you cannot come back to New York!" Sebastian barked, raising his voice for the first time.  
"What Sebby means to say is... Ciel, it's too dangerous for you now in New York. It's complicated."  
"You made a teddy bear come to life, destroyed part of the natural history museum and got us labelled as terrorist."  
"And saved your life." Harry added with a shrug.  
"And you're saying that it's too dangerous for me!?" Ciel snapped.  
"Oh for the god's on Olympus sake. Just tell him Sebastian before I do!"  
"So glad that you're comfort is still as it ever was." The eldest raven haired boy muttered.

Ciel leaned back and frowned in his seat, glaring out the window as the three sat in silence for a long time after that.

"This is to do with my mother, isn't it?" He finally asked into the silence.

Harry looked at Sebastian for a long minute then turned his gaze back to the other boy. "Ciel, sit still, okay?" Harry asked gently.

Ciel did all but that as he watched Harry focus his gaze for a moment into Ciel's.

Next thing Ciel knew was that the blond was sat next to him. "What the hell?!" He growled, before holding his head as a slight twinge of pain echoed through it like a nagging headache.  
"Ciel, I understand this is all very, very confusing. But you have to stay calmer just a bit longer. Soon it will all make sense I promise."  
"You just vanished from the front seat and-"  
"And what?" Harry questioned. A tiny smile playing at the edge of his lips as he watched Ciel's confusion. "What just happened?"  
"You was there and then- you-"  
"I still am in the front seat."

Okay. This was just freaking madness now. This was completely weird and Ciel wasn't following anything of it.

"If I was in the front then look at where I was sat."  
"Fine! Because I'm fed up of this madness-" Ciel began to turn his gaze but found that as he went to look at the seat where Harry had been sat, his eyes moved automatically and slipped over to his brother.

He paused for a moment and looked back over to Harry next to him who was laughing quietly.

"What the hell?" He frowned, his voice a quiet whisper as he turned his head again but just found that his gaze slipped onto Sebastian over and over. The older brother began to laugh with a hearty chuckle and a small grin.  
"Harry enough of your tricks on poor Ciel."  
"Oh my tricks haven't even started yet." Harry smirked then pulled an arm comfortingly around Ciel. It was the lightest touch that Ciel had ever felt in his life... but it was also strange. It was like how he felt when the wind would brush against him. "Tell me Ciel, what does it feel like when you try and look at me?"  
"It's... like I know you was still there, but my eyes refuse to look at you! Only what they believe is next to me, even though I know you're in the front!" Ciel tried defiantly again and again, but the closest he ever came was catching a small glint of the boy's grin out the corner of his eye, but whenever he turned to look directly at it, he found his eyes just moving over to Sebastian again and again. "Stop it!" He snapped. "What ever you're doing, stop it!"  
"I made a small shift in your perception." Harry said softly, his hand light on Ciel's shoulder. "I am still sat in the front, but I've just pushed me to the edge of your sight. A small little bit of illusion magic. Harmless. But let me guess, right now it feels like you've got one hell of a splitting headache. You feel nauseous like you want to throw up, but you can't explain why?"  
"How did- what do you mean, magic- I don't- I don't understand!" Ciel threw his hands up in defeat and Harry smiled a little sadly, patting the boy's back. Those now dark purple eyes looking at Ciel with pity.  
"History lesson." He said gently. "In the stories, take the one that we were talking about earlier. The story of Perseus and Medusa-"  
"Oh not the story of Perseus and Medusa again." Sebastian muttered under his breath, laughing at Harry.  
"Oh shut up." The blond stated, turning his gaze back to Ciel with a small smile. "In the story, Perseus is able to do what simple men couldn't because he was a-"  
"Demigod." Ciel finished.  
"Good." Harry nodded. "Demigods are-"  
"The offspring of a god and a mortal."  
"Very good."  
"Very patronizing." Ciel snapped, mocking the boy's voice and making Harry laugh. "What do Demigods have to do with anything at all-"

He paused for a moment.

Harry burst out into laughter and Sebastian tightened his grip even further on the wheels.

"I'm sorry Ciel." Harry snickered as he held his ribs in agony from laughing, gritting his teeth slightly as he talked. "But you should see your face."  
"You're insane." Ciel stated, glaring over at his older brother. "Do you think I'm and idiot! You're saying that-"  
"Ciel, in the stories, Perseus overcame fighting monsters... though it's a shame they didn't chomp him up if you ask me, but that's besides the point. He over came his evil and selfish quest because he was the son of Zeus."  
"But those are just myths! This is freaking crazy! I knew you weren't normal but even for you, this is ridiculous! And Sebastian! You expect me to swallow this tripe?! It's the biggest load of rubbish I've heard in my life!"  
"Then how is it that I'm doing this."

The nausea hit again and Ciel stared, trying to stop himself from passing out as on his other side, Harry's face glared at him, while the one who was sat on his left just sat there in focus.  
"Where are the mirrors." Ciel growled, reaching over and tapping the windows, trying to see just exactly how his brother and friend were pulling off this trick. This was growing past games and amusement now. This was really beginning to creep him out. How the hell was his friend doing this? Why was Sebastian trying to trick him with all of this trollop!  
"Harry cut it out, you're beginning to make even me feel sick!" Sebastian stated.

The blond just shrugged and with a blink, Ciel felt the headache rush out of his body with the nausea. He hadn't realized just how sick it had made him feel or how much it had truly been hurting until finally it had been lifted. It felt like a branding hot poker had been removed from between his eyes, as he gazed back at his friend in the front who looked pale and more faint than Ciel had even just felt.  
"Serves you right for over working yourself." Sebastian muttered. "But well done for keeping control with-"  
"Shut up!" Harry snapped, silencing the eldest among them, before he turned to look Ciel back square in the face. "Feeling better now? Because Ciel, like it or not, and I'm sorry about this, but your brother has kept a secret from you, your entire life. There's a reason why you have to listen to audio books in class, or why in English when you think no one else is looking, why you get stressed out. Because you can't stand being sat still for so long, even after your brother has trained you and tried to crush everything that you are inside that mind of yours, you cannot escape the simple fact that you are not entirely human!" Harry stated. "Those stories are more than just stories to us! They're our history! Our heritage! We live on because they record a time when we didn't have to hide! A time when we didn't have to act to society and play up to their limited and narrow minded sight!" Harry said, his voice rising slightly. "You've seen it now! You saw it today! Barely a couple of hours ago you was going to be ripped apart! You saw her, for the first time you saw the reality of the world around you, I know that Sebastian put a lot of work on that cloaking charm, but by the gods of Olympus, you saw it! You can't deny it! And as much as you're going to wish there was, there is no way of going back now. Ciel, welcome to Wonderland because the insanity is only just about to start!"

Ciel had never in his entire life seen his best friend talk so completely passionate about anything... other than vogue magazine maybe. "Do you remember how we became best friends?" The blond asked gently, his eyes softening up slightly as Ciel had just frowned and turned his head away defiantly. Ciel couldn't however just keep his eyes of his friend's scarred face and the black marks along his body as they drove through a tunnel, the flickering of lights outside highlighting Harry's cold skin and making those dark purple eyes almost seemingly glow in the dark.

The sky above them had been dark anyway but at least the darkness of the tunnel was a relief to Ciel's tired eyes as exhaustion was taking him over more and more. But he could still think clearly at least. Of course he remembered how he and Harry had become best friends. Kids could be quite harsh, especially in their class. They had been mocking the blond for the fact that his mother hadn't been around, saying not only was he a bastard but an unwanted child. Ciel had watched as Harry had took on three of the kids, knocking them down one by one, seemingly dodging their punches but growing more tired more quickly than most others who could fight.

When the boy had finished his fight, Ciel had invited him back to their apartment, Sebastian had been on a late shift at work so Ciel had just bandaged up the boy's hands and fixed Harry's bruised eye himself.

"I told you there was no shame in not knowing who your mother was, and that even if what they said was true, you should be the last one to care about it. I told you that I didn't know my parents either." He said gently, earning a long look from Sebastian before the boy went back to his driving.  
"Well, Ciel." Harry sighed. "I know my mother... and I know yours. You're right, I'm not your blood brother, but I am your half brother. Part of the blood which runs in your veins, that isn't human, just like Sebastian's as well, runs in mine." Harry said gently.

This was a lot to take in. A hell of a lot to say the bloody least.

Okay... Maybe Ciel could accept that something wasn't entirely right with what had happened today. Maybe yes... maybe yes he could accept that he had been attacked by a monster. One which was supposedly part to be of a myth. Okay, maybe he could even accept Harry was his half brother. Why would the blond have reason to lie. He had just saved him after all... and proven that if he was telling the truth, which Ciel knew, though he denied it mostly, Harry was telling, then he could accept that Harry was A) his half brother... maybe, and B) that he had some kind of... none human abilities.

But Ciel couldn't accept what else was going on. What Harry and Sebastian were implying here.

"We're here." Sebastian said quietly as he slowly pulled the car over at the side of a large hill. Hang on... hadn't they just been in a tunnel a second ago? "I'm sorry Ciel, but I know what you are like. I know how you will try and trace your steps back."  
The boy glanced his head over the direction that had come to see a mess of large roads behind him.

Not a tunnel in sight.

Hang on... Did Sebastian also have- NO! No this couldn't be. This was all just too damn insane for him!

But the other two boys just climbed out the car and Ciel knew there was no use fighting against Sebastian's orders. Wherever he had been brought, he knew that Sebastian had made his mind up and that was that.

I still wouldn't stop him though at a later time to try and break away.

As he climbed out the car, he watched slowly as the scars seemed to fade back into Harry's face as the boy's purple eyes focused on a single spot on the car. The black marks across his skin seemed to blank themselves out back into perfect porcelain pale skin. Not one scar made itself clear. The ash which had plastered both their faces had been cleared away completely from his. His hair shined in it's cold platinum state, making look like It was now as though he was just like they had been that morning. Before all of this madness had happened.

The longer Ciel focused on him, the more he found he felt a growing headache, but the moment he looked away, he felt himself clear free of it.

Sebastian sighed and walked over to his brother, wrapping his arms around Ciel, but the blue eyed boy made no return in the gesture, but only glared at the ground next to them. "Ciel, please just know everything I have done, I have done because I love you, okay?"  
"I've got him. Don't worry." Harry said gently, wrapping his free arm around Ciel's shoulders while keeping the other one wrapped around his torso, his ribs obviously still giving him grief on their damage.  
"Don't let me down... and be careful not to lose control-"  
"Gee Sebastian, you've pissed one brother off, try and not to piss off the other." Harry warned before walking over and receiving a hug from him. "I'll watch out for him. Don't worry." He said as he lifted Ciel's suitcase out of the trunk with Sebastian and pulled it along behind him.

Ciel could see that his older brother wanted to say goodbye, but the words seemed stuck in his mouth. To be honest, Ciel didn't want to hear those words anyway, in his opinion with what Sebastian had done, the older brother had already said goodbye to him. He didn't need to hear those stupid words coming out the man's mouth.

Instead he just settled for watching Sebastian close the boot of the car and begin the slow drive away.

"Come on." Harry said gently, as they turned towards the large hill in front of them and let out a small sigh. "Welcome to Camp half blood." The blond soothed as they began the steep walk up the hill. "Summer and or year round camp and home to half bloods or as we know ourselves as... Demigods."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, thanks** **every one else** **so far for the favorites and follows. Warning:Story is set in an AU and story contains boyxboy, violence, fighting, character death and swearing. Bear in mind, chapters may be turned up at a later time. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"That's just... not possible." Ciel frowned, his sapphire blue orbs bright as their deep blue colour gazed over the deep and wide valley in front of him with disbelief. His eyes traced across the sight but he just found he could not take it in. His best friend stood close by, with soft understanding eyes. The blond's hair whipped in the harsh winter breeze as the soft flakes of snow kept falling around them now. A lot less harshly than the blizzard which seemed to be raging a few steps behind them, but still enough to make the shock even more wide.

Harry knew what it was like to see the camp for the first time. He knew just exactly how hard it was to grasp. "Camp Half-Blood is a demigod training facility located on the Long Island Sound, directed by... well." Harry smirked a little, imagining just how Ciel of all people would handle the rude man who they all had to call director of the camp. Oh by the gods on Olympus, he would have to make sure that he got front row seats to that. "It doesn't matter anyway." He chuckled quietly, turning his gaze back to the ink haired boy. "He's the man whom the campers call 'Mr. D,'. Personally I think that the 'D' in his name should stand for something else but, what ever." He shrugged, before a small comforting smile came across the boy. " Oh there's also Chiron-"  
"A Centaur." Ciel deadpanned, looking over at his friend as though this was all still some big massive trick which Harry was about to end the moment that Ciel actually fell for it.  
"Who is the activities coordinator." Harry smiled simply.  
"Okay... a camp for Demigods." Ciel stated, staring out across the large valley in front of him.

There was a thin blanket of snow across the ground around them, making it harder to see the lush blades of green grass beneath, but Ciel was distracted... mostly by the giant Greek archways that led from the winding path down across the valley hill and across various parts of his sight. He tried to take all of it in but just found himself finding it harder and harder to actually accept that this was in fact what he was truly seeing.

In the distance a forest and large body of water stretched of either side of him and the Long Island Sound. The clouds above him were dark but seemed to just still be restrained by the intense weight that they wished to unload onto the camp bellow. Ciel could see people walking too and fro across the camp happily. Some ran, to his great surprise and shock carrying a quiver of bows or various weapons.  
"Y-Yeah." Harry reached his arm around the back of his neck, one of his more nervous habits. "I probably should have mentioned _why_ we come here. We live here... It's our home." Harry said softly.  
"Your home." Ciel stated.  
"Our home." The boy returned just as quickly, his stubbornness defying even Ciel.  
"So what... you all just live in tents or something?"  
"No... we live over there. See."

Harry took the boy's hand and pointed down to an area a bit further away in the valley.

The blond smiled a little faintly but something in his eyes glinted as he spoke. "There were originally twelve cabins, you see. There was one cabin to represent all the Olympian gods on the council... except for Hades and minor gods. But..."  
"But?" Ciel's voice fell quiet as he watched something dark pass through the boy's eyes.  
"Things had to change... There was a war and... well." Harry glanced down. "No... that's a story for another time. but at the end of the war, there was a promise made to the kids of camp half blood so that the camp would never be divided or split ever again. A promise that the gods would claim all their children and for the minor gods to have more respect."  
"A war started because of-"  
"Ciel. Don't." Harry warned, glaring the boy down with such a look that Ciel had never seen escape out of the blond before.  
"I'm sorry." The boy found himself apologizing quietly, but still he knew that he had to, he had never seen such a cold and darkly pained look on Harry's face before. "Please continue... the 'gods' made a promise that the children would be claimed?"

Harry gazed out for a moment, his eyes distant as he seemed to be considering something. Almost reliving something before he shook his gaze clear and spoke as gently as he had before. "So now there are twenty cabins in total instead of just the twelve Olympian council gods. One cabin honoring each god or goddess. Some of the cabins include Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Dionysus, Hermes, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Artemis." He spoke the names in a rush, glancing up to the sky as he did so. The cabins of Hades, Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, Tyche, and Hecate being the latest additions. Though I'm sure that our work has yet to only truly begin with the amount of cabins." Harry shrugged.

The boy smiled a little faintly watching Ciel's eyes move over the various buildings they could see.

"Oh and over there!" Harry pointed across. "We have our dinning pavilion. The dining pavilion is where the campers eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. The food served is a diet primary of grapes, cheese, bread, and extra lean, nymph-cut barbecue and you can ask whatever you want to drink. Each cabin has their own tables and campers are not allowed to sit at a table that is not their cabin's." Harry sighed. "You will find that around here you will be with your cabin a lot at least. So you will never be truly alone. Unless you wish to be. Our cabin is quite respectful of our solidarity and our need for solitude."  
"Our cabin?" Ciel wondered.  
"Oh and that noise you've been wondering about." Harry smiled slightly walking down the hill with Ciel now in tow after him. "That would be the forge, you will be able to craft magical items there should you wish... I will have to get you kitted out with some armour and a weapon before the end of the day definitely. I'll also ask if maybe one of the Ares kids can bunk you in for a bit of help with a lesson in fighting. It's not healthy to just rely on our own capabilities in battle."

For a while they carried on walking. They walked past one monstrosity of a climbing wall, Ciel was thankful for the heat that it provided, though he was completely and utter shocked to see that it was real lava running off it it. When he voiced his disbelief Harry just shrugged and smirked. "You're gonna face far worse outside of camp. That climbing wall." He pointed his thumb at it just as the two climbing walls crushed together, nearly squishing one of the campers who had been climbing it. "Is gonna be a blessing for you, when you need to get away from a monster in a hurry."  
"This really isn't a joke is it?"  
"Why, does any of this seem funny to you?"

Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow as they wondered past an area where some kids were launching volley after volley of arrows into their targets, never missing a beat between their fire, and hitting dead on their target every time. "Kids of Apollo." He muttered. "Bunch of show offs."

The blond kids laughed and bowed mockingly to him as he walked by, making Harry roll his eyes.

They passed the cabin area, Harry explaining a bit more into depth about some of the cabins. That for example some of them were still only honorary, like the Artemis cabin and the Hera cabin. But there were some cabins which had nearly only one or two members actually in them, like the Poseidon cabin or the Hades cabin. His eyes sparkled faintly when he mention them.

Ciel rolled his own eyes this time. Harry and his hopeless crushes. It wasn't often that the blond fell in love. Ciel knew him that well, but whenever he did, it was also a dead cause.

He sighed. He would have to see the amount of damage it would be this time.

"Earlier, you said something about my necklace... what did you mean?"  
"It can wait."

The raven haired boy just sighed while they walked past a bathroom area where Ciel could hear some people singing or chatting loudly while the sound of a shower was heard. Steam filled the air and Ciel found himself a little green eyed of whoever was inside as he was dying for a good shower after the long morning so far, to get all this ash and dirt and grime out of his hair and off of his face.

Had Ciel been looking he would have noticed that Harry had come to a grinding halt and stood still now with his hand rested on his hip and a glare which could have committed bloody murder.

A soft laughter sounded in front of them and Ciel frowned turning his gaze back towards the sound.

Stood in front of them was a boy who was probably just a bit taller than Ciel. The boy's skin was pale but not porcelain pale like Harry's, but it didn't look as though it was that far away from being there. The boy's eyes were the most viciously pale shade of blue that Ciel had ever seen. Looking into them was like staring into the essence of winter and ice. They were incredibly beautiful and seemed to belong exactly there on the boy... but there were also rather daunting. The boy's hair was platinum blond, less silver than Harry's but just as harshly cold in resemblance. The boy held himself rather confidently, his gaze as piercing dark as a blade between the eyes would be.

but then... something rather distinguished about him caught Ciel's attention.

"One of your friends Harry?" Ciel wondered as he looked at what the boy was wearing.

The boy wore a long, plum purple frock coat; a forest green vest with black stripes and a black back; a white button-up shirt; black shorts with long black stockings; brown high heel boots with purple laces that were tied into bows at his knees and a charcoal ribbon tied around his neck. Ciel found himself staring a little more than he intended to, but it was just a shock with the way that this boy was dressed.

The boy was well built, very skinny but at the same time toned. Ciel guessed the boy was gorgeous, he never really had too much of an opinion about people to care or even notice. But This boy, with his long pale exposed legs. Those black shorts barely even going halfway down the boy's thighs which were-

Ciel turned his gaze away, quickly feeling a blush growing.

"Any but!" Both stated. Harry more so with a snarl and this new blond boy more with a mocking purr.

"What do you want, Cabin ten." Harry growled. "Isn't there some where you need to be? An emergency make over-"  
"Oh, aren't we throwing stones in glass houses." The boy chuckled, those vicious cold turquoise eyes locking onto Harry with a knowing smugness. "Now please, do shut up." The boy whispered.

Harry fell into silence gaping for a moment like a fish. Ciel stared with wide eyes, watching Harry's eyes flare angrily as the boy wrapped his arms around . Ciel threw himself in front of his friend and glared at the unknown boy, earning those glistening bright azure eyes onto him.

He regretted it almost immediately as they darkened but seem to glisten with something that Ciel wasn't entirely sure of.

The boy looked a bit older than both Ciel and Harry, what... maybe very early seventeen? Something like that. It was hard to tell. The boy's face was very youthful in it's appearance. But now as those eyes locked onto him, it was almost like there was a ravenous hunger behind them as the boy stepped forward, his orbs sparkling brightly. "This is after all, why I'd even bother you." The boy whispered, a grin eating away at his face.

Ciel began to slowly take a step back but the boy only smirked. "Oh please, stand still for me Cutie."

Just like that, Ciel's body felt like it went into complete lock down. Each muscle froze in place and refused on every front and order to move. That boy's voice seemingly painting through Ciel and into his blood like some kind of deadly virus. Each syllable, every word, even the embarrassingly stupid nickname, which would have normally had him barking like an angry dog, barely had him even realizing that he was intensely, it had him trapped. Unable to do anything but order him into complete obedience to the voices wishes.

"Alois let him go now!" Harry snapped.  
"You too." The boy purred, turning those dazzling bright and cold eyes onto Harry.

But Alois just smirked from ear to ear, gently reaching his hand out and resting it on the side of Ciel's face where there was still one open cut. "So it's true. You did have a run in with a monster... don't worry." The boy smirked, leaning in close and running his tongue across the edge of the cut.

Ciel wanted to punch the boy square in the face right there and then, to rip the boy a new hole and shove those boots up the blond's arse but for as much as he wanted to, he couldn't move. He was stood there mesmerized by the blond and if... as much as he hated to say it, admittedly, have to blush at approximately how close the beautiful blond boy was to him.

"Welcome to camp half blood newbie. Here's the official welcoming package."

Ciel went wide eyed as the blond closed his own eyes and planted a smacker of a kiss directly on Ciel's mouth. The boy's tongue slowly creeping in and invading Ciel's mouth before he pulled back and laughed coldly. "Hmmm, cute and has softly delicious lips. You certainly are one to remember. Hard to believe that you're one of _her_ kids. But you certainly will be one that I remember."

Alois' finger slowly crept up under the necklace as he grinned from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat.

He couldn't help but stare a bit more deeply at the raven haired boy with those, deep, deep blue eyes. They were so hypnotising in the light. He found it hard to believe that this boy wasn't actually one of his siblings, instead of one of _hers_. The boy in front of Alois was slender and beautiful. The boy's suit fitted him very well in style. Even with the marks across his face and the various cuts, Alois found himself growing more and more intrigued with the depth of those shinning eyes. His hunger gnawing away inside of him.

"What's your name?" He asked gently. "I mean, you want to tell me don't you? You wouldn't want me to keep guessing?"

Ciel finally felt the tug in his gut as he felt the light tingle of his nerves call out to him. It felt like the air was charged and was sparking with electricity. The words that left the boy's mouth, they felt as though they were small volts of electricity, setting his mind alight in a need to answer him. They were clouding his thoughts, the beauty of his voice making it harder to distinguish his thoughts from those that Alois wanted out of the boy's mouth.

 _W-What is this?_ Ciel thought hazily.

"Ciel Phantomhive." He answered with a small smile, his eyes locked onto Alois face.  
"Good boy, but I think I'll stick with Cutie, just for you." Alois chuckled quietly, his eyes glistening and sparkling. He leaned forward slowly and placed one last soft kiss to Ciel's lips, laughing. "See you around, Cutie."

It was only when the boy was gone out of sight and vanished over the crest of the hill, laughing, Ciel felt himself stagger free and his face explode into a completely horrified pink blush. "W-What the- He just- I didn't- He- and I-"  
"Huh... I never knew you was gay. I thought you were just quiet." Harry shrugged.  
"I AM NOT GAY!" Ciel snapped.  
Harry rose an eyebrow at him with a sharp look.  
"N-Not that there is anything wrong with being gay." Ciel quickly added, watching his friend just roll his eyes.  
"Cabin ten." Harry glowered after Alois then patted his friend on the back. "Stupid little git Alois is. Well, at least you got your embarrassing, welcome to camp package done and deal with... though by the looks of it. Alois isn't going to be happy until he has your package. Stay away from him Ciel. He's bad news. He will absolutely torture you."  
"Really? I couldn't have guessed." He growled, rubbing his hand over his lips as though he could erase the still tingling sensation of where Alois' had been. "So what's cabin ten? The goddess of Nymphomaniacs!"  
"So finally starting to believe me about all this huh?" Harry grinned, a small smile tugging also at the edge of his lips. "Also, actually, not quite that bad of a guess." He chuckled.  
"Well... Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth." Ciel quoted, trying not to look at his best friend, though he found himself gazing more awkwardly than anything at those purple eyes now. The stories that had just been that, stories, were now circling through his mind like hungry vulture.

Was it actually... really possible? Was all of this really possible?

A boy had literally just controlled him with his voice as though Ciel was some kind of a puppet on a string!

And what's worse...?

He had actually... sort of liked it.

That kiss though... that was something else entirely to consider.

"I'm glad that you're starting to accept this." Harry whispered softly, wrapping his arm around the shoulders of his new friend. "It's difficult to accept Ciel, you must understand that I do get that. I was in your place once and I remember every second of how difficult it was... heck, I was at least just over half our age when I found my way here and god knows it was difficult then. The older we are, the more harder it becomes to accept, especially since Sebby kept you so well protected." Harry said the last part a little more softly.  
"Well when some cross dressing blond is able to control you with his voice... you have to start questioning a few things." Ciel muttered with a sigh, his eyes glowering at the ground as he was still angry at his older brother.

Both came to a halt and Ciel looked over the hill. "Besides, you still haven't said what cabin ten is."  
"Aphrodite." Harry said coldly. "The goddess of love." He glared in the direction of Alois then muttered something under his breath and shook his head. "That was Alois Trancy, all skinny bitch, lover and most powerful charm speaker that I've ever come across."  
"Was that how-"  
"How he was able to hold you still and kiss you... partly." Harry smirked at the edge of his mouth, his eyes sparkling playfully.  
"What was the other part?"  
"Well... charm speak is a gift, a very rare one indeed, handed down only to a very few children of Aphrodite, and despite what it seems, it isn't mind control... Well in a way it is, but it's only partial. It's not as though you could charm speak someone to walk of a cliff. In your case, Alois used his in persuasion, you'll come to notice and probably able to resist it a bit further in your studies here at camp. Luckily our particular blood gives us an edge when it comes to matters of the mind and how it can wonder. We see and think differently than most demigods. But my point is. Alois was only able to hold you there... because you was just as curious about him as he was of you." Harry grinned.

Ciel's face exploded out into a bright blush.

"You're lucky your my best friend-"  
"And you're most awesome brother!" Harry stuck his tongue out playfully, giggling softly as though the world wasn't insane and they were just back at their school like any other day. "Hey, does this mean I can introduce you to the guys of the camp!" He teased.  
"Shut up!" Ciel snapped as they walked down towards the cabin area.  
"You are such a closet case!" He chuckled and threw his arms behind his head.

He turned and gave that sparkling smile to Ciel as a thought crossed his mind. "So, we have to report to Chiron, but we could always take the long way around." Harry grinned.  
"Uh...what?" Ciel rose an eyebrow.  
"Want to me your family?" The boy asked softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, T** **hanks** **so far for the favorites and follows. Warning:Story is set in an AU and story contains boyxboy, violence, fighting, character death and swearing. Bear in mind, chapters may be turned up at a later time. Hope you enjoy. I'm dedicating this chapter to a friend of mine. Hun, I love you so much! You're the best friend I've ever had! *big heart***

* * *

The snow was still falling lightly on Ciel's shoulders even as he stood there and regarded the sight in front of him of the cobble stone cabin in front of him. A shiver ran through his bones lingering in a shudder along his spine, like the touch on his lips which seemed to have been stained from that boy Alois. Ciel couldn't get his mind or his anger off that boy. The way that blond had come up to him and made him a prisoner in his own body, making him powerless in that minute to do anything other than Alois' will.

"Hey, you still with me over there." Harry asked softly, reaching a hand out slowly to rest on the sapphire eyed boy's shoulder. The pale boy looking slightly worried at his older half brother in that moment. It was certainly a Hades of a lot to take in, but this was where it all became a reality, where the acceptance finally slipped in. They had been stood outside the cobblestone cabin now for at least five minutes as the snow was falling a little more harshly onto them.

The air was cold and charged with the bitter bite of winter and snow. The scents varied from the blossoming winter flowers which bloomed and grew defiantly not so far away against the harsh winter. Roses wafted their scent on the cold winter breeze bringing the memory of summer mixed with the gorgeous smell of honey suckle and lavender. Harry always found that having the Demeter cabin nearby was always a great benefit, especially during the winter. It made collecting herbs so much easier when the kids of the Harvest goddess could grow them at their will!

Harry could smell them as the wisp of steam and smoke began to stream out the slightly open windows of the cabin. The smoke often changed colour, quickly changing from deep violet to crimson like floating blood or a curtain of a theatre. The smells changed from the familiar and almost alluring scents to those most twisting and sickly scents. But that was only natural, especially when it came to their home cabin, but home was home, this was pretty much the only one that he had or ever would.

"I know this is a big step." Harry said gently, reaching out his hand slowly and letting it come to a rest on the handle symbol of the stone slab door which began to glisten and eventually hum brightly with an violet and amethyst shine beneath his pale palm. "But you're not in this alone okay? You're part of a family now, we're all going to be here for you." The blond said softly, his purple eyes shinning just like the symbol beneath Harry's palm as the boy took a step back, standing behind his older brother and taking Phantomhive's hand in his own. "Go ahead." He coaxed softly, like the gentle angle on Ciel's shoulder as the boy rested his chin there. "It will only react to someone with our blood."  
"H-How."

Ciel stood there, his eyes watching as he reached his palm out and the symbol blaze in a sapphire shine like the dark boy's eyes. "How do I open it? There's no handle."  
"Make it move for you." Harry whispered softly. "Feel that twist in your gut, feel everything around you, your senses like a deep river. You can feel it all around you can't you?" The smile is undeniable on the blonde's face as his purple eyes glisten with excitement.

Ciel frowned, reaching out his hand and gritting his teeth as he strained but just seemed to be getting nowhere as the minutes fled by him. He knew what Harry was on about, the boy was talking about the sense of feeling Ciel had felt in the car. That churn and twist in his stomach that had him nauseated and feeling dizzy, but at that moment he couldn't seem to do anything with it. "You're not feeling it."  
"Because I don't know what I'm supposed to be feeling!" Ciel snapped, lowering his hand and watching the glow of the symbol fade out like a dying fire as he turned around but was stopped as Harry's hands landed on his shoulder.

The purple eyed teen had put a small smile on his face as he looked up to the exasperated and tired looking gaze of his half brother. Ciel's gaze was cast at the ground, his eyes sharper than a dagger but more unfocused than the blond had ever seen them before. Ciel's normal almost intimidating focus seemed to be crossed over so much of his thoughts, he seemed so lost and distorted in all that was crossing through his mind in that moment.

After all it had been a very long day, for both boys.

Harry just sighed and looked up to the old boy as his hands moved down the boy's shoulders and linked with the boy's hands. "Ciel, you can do this, it's in your blood to do this." His best friend assured him, those purple eyes seemed to be swirling once again, the pupil no longer set in the centre as a singular point but now a swirl and vortex of darkness across the deep and light edged tones of violet. They seemed to entrance Ciel but also in that moment centre him back from all that had been pulling him in different directions. "Hecate isn't like most of the other godly parents." The blond sighed but held a stern note of warning to his voice. "She expects a lot more from her children, like Ares does. She expects us to control the power within us, she expects us to study our power and understand it."  
"This is just a door! I'll just open it like-"

But this time the light glared at him as he moved forward and rested his hand higher on the stone.

The boy let out a scream as the ground was ripped from his feet and he was sent cascading backwards through the air, spinning wildly and violently like some kind of spinning top, before hitting the ground with a pained crash and a smash of his head into the cold and numbing snow. He guessed he was lucky that it hadn't been worse.  
"Did you not hear a word I said!" Harry snapped, his eyes stricter and colder in that moment. "This is a trial Ciel. Our mother isn't a kind one. She will challenge you and trial you throughout your life. This is but the first of many. Find your centre and use it. That door will not budge until you force it to. Only your power and your strength will do that. So enough playing around now, you have to start fighting! If you don't fight, you will not like what will be waiting for you!"

Ciel paused from where he was getting up, looking at the serious nature and dark look in those strange purple eyes. It was like Harry was speaking from experience, his words laced with the heavy weight that came from that memory it seemed.

Harry locked his gaze back up to the taller boy and sighed, taking a firmer hold of the black haired boy's hands and letting out a shuddering sigh. "Look around Ciel, the world around us, everything that stands tall to us on this earth, it is what we draw our power from. The energy that circles all around us, through the air and through the ground. Through your very lungs in each breath that you take."

Harry leaned forward slowly resting their foreheads together as delicately as possible. "Feel how the world feels when you have reached your potential Ciel." The boy whispered softly.

Thank god he did, for in that moment Ciel felt like the entire world had just opened itself up and screamed down his ear as all sight blinded him and vanished with an overwhelming roar. It was like the cold was hitting him like a chill of explosion through his veins, rushing through his body and setting off every nerve inside of his body. He could feel it! Just like Harry said! Around him churned something that he couldn't explain! He could feel the ground beneath him, like the strength in his muscles when he was lifting a great weight. The light that came down onto his face, even filered through the clouds, oh god, Ciel could feel it, it's warmth caressing his face. It was all too much! He could feel the trees slumbering! The ground moving at the churning speed of the moving earth. He could feel the roots sinking far beneath the surface of soil, moving deeper and deeper in their hunger. Without his focus it was all just claiming him, it was ripping him apart, it was ripping him apart at the seams.  
It was all too much! It was all going crazy in his head! Driving him mad! It was too much! Just too much-  
 _Ciel._

The whisper echoed around his head, again and again. _Ciel, focus now._ It whispered gently, soothingly, calmly. _I'm here with you, focus on the sound of my voice.  
But it hurts- It's hurting me! It's killing me-  
Focus. _Harry's stern voice came back to him as that purple vortex that the boy called his eyes drew him back in slowly. Ciel's gaze stopped moving frantically so wild, not caught up in the shinning fires and auras of the flows of energy around him. The various rivers that moved through his vision in a blinding spectrum now began to get crushed back, slowly as though it was being peeled away from him. _There, now feel my sight. Feel everything around you, that strength is yours. Feel the power, feel your own energy, feel it's amazing strength. Feel that which slumbers so deeply inside of you Ciel._

Harry's words were gentle but completely coaxing none the less as he slowly turned Ciel around, reaching down and scooping a hand full of soil and snow into the boy's fingers. Moving Ciel's hand through the air slowly, amazing Ciel as how it felt like he was moving his fingers through a strong force of water. He could feel it, feel the power resonate so amazingly through his veins. It was like a gentle fire, warming from the centre of his chest, like his core was now burning with the faint power of a small sun. He could feel the power! This feeling inside of him. The way that it moved through him so powerfully.  
 _Now, reach out, you can do it._ Harry's voice was as soothing as it was completely controlling. It was like Ciel was an obliging puppet but one so glad to be on the strings. Ciel's hand raised slowly and began to push out.

The light of the torch symbol where the handle would have been ignited in blue flames, no longer settled as a humble light but just ignited like gasoline had been poured over it. Ciel's power shinning through like an almighty blaze. His hand felt as though he was pushing through liquid cement, the air itself and weight of the blue flames setting heavily across his arm as he pushed against the enchantment on the doorway which was testing him, testing how far he would push, testing and fighting against him with every ounce of fight that he put back into the fight of wills.  
 _I-I can't do it!_ Ciel's thoughts screamed.  
 _Isn't that what Sebastian would think of you right now._ Harry's thoughts purred coldly.

Ciel froze, the weight of the door's enchantment set so violently strong against his push as he tried to edge further forward, but now Harry's words seemed to cause some kind of miniature spark inside of him.  
 _Shut up!_ Ciel snarled in his head. _  
_ _Isn't that why Sebastian left you here? Because he thought you're not weak enough.  
SHUT UP!_

As Ciel's thoughts screamed back, the enchantment shone, igniting incredibly bright to the extent that fractures began to form across the doorway.

Ciel just let out a vicious snarl raising both of his arms to his chest and slamming them out so violently that even Harry took a step back when the doorway was blasted back in a explosive eruption of blue flames and fractures shards of stone and rubble.  
 _That's enough for now._ Harry's voice trembled. "W-whoa! Got you!"

The moment the boy had broken the connection with his brother, he had rushed forward, watching Ciel stagger and almost crash down to his knees. The blond couldn't help but shake his head slowly, a ear splitting grin crossing him for a minute before he regained himself and let out a couple of small chuckles. His hand smoothing back Ciel's dark locks from the boy's sweat beaded brow. "There is power inside of you Ciel." The blond whispered gently. "Make sure you bring it with you when you have to fight. Now, come on in. Meet the family." Harry smiled, linking his arm through Ciel's and pulling the boy into the cabin.

If the outside of the cabin, the exterior of cold cobblestones that had been marked and glowing with strange and cursive writing and symbols, had that not been surprising to Ciel, then what he came across on the inside of the cabin was far more surprising.

The inside of the walls were painted with vintage black and white patterns like black lace across the wall. The startling pattern was beautiful and carefully drawn, it was beautiful, very much so. The roof above them was painted dark in the dim lit room which was only lit by the candles, the large open fire place which burned away nearby... oh and, lest that Ciel forget. The constellation of stars and planets above their heads which moved in it's orbit and patterns. There it was. Real miniature stars and planets, clouds of nebulas, black holes and super novas.

But then there were the other things that were there and spread out around the cabin. Like a large cauldron, an actual cauldron on the large and wide open log fireplace, bubbling away with some large and dark inky liquid that lurched up slightly every now and then, while two cloaked figures stood near it, reaching up to the various shelves and glass vials that rested above the fireplace. They were quick and careful, talking in low and hushed tones, moving fluidly almost as though they were in a dance, neither of them faltered but only continued with exactly what they wanted to do.

Ciel studied the shelves for the various pieces and jars or vials which were placed there, each looked more disgusting than the next, some containing eyes, various organs belonging to animals, some containing venoms apparently, some contains liquids that shined like silver, some that glowed like liquid sunlight. It was astounding, what some of the vials held, but he knew that he didn't want to get close enough to inspect them to find out what they really were. But strange enough with some of the vials, there were dolls dotted on the walls, or various strange amulets and rings.  
"Are those actual voodoo dolls?" Ciel stared with wide eyes.  
"Of course." Harry shrugged as though he was astounded Ciel thought there wouldn't be.

Ciel decided not to question him on this. Of course, Greek gods, monsters, attacks, magic... so of course why wouldn't there be voodoo dolls?

Ciel turned his gaze back to the last major features that took up the room. The bunk beds and the great shelves of books that seemed to line ever ounce of free walls around the rooms.

The beds were large enough to give plenty of room to the sleeper, maybe even enough to fit two campers instead of one, but there didn't seem to be that many kids actually in here. The black silk sheets move up to the soft comfortable looking fluffy pillows that seemed to be calling Ciel in his exhaustion at that moment. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to just collapse onto one of those bunks and go to sleep. Though around each of the beds there was a strange assortment of symbols and circles. But Ciel didn't care too much about the various patterns and symbols, he just wanted to collapse on the bed.

After that little explosion with the door, he felt as though his entire body had been one stage short of igniting into flames itself and ripping apart.

But that just left the last feature in the room which took up a large majority of the space; the massive book shelves that were overflowing with all kinds of differently bound literature. Some books were coated thickly in cobwebs and dust. Some were what looked like small notebooks, the kind that a journalist would have to make observations. Some were black leather books bound with gold, so expensive looking that Ciel did a double take as he looked across them, then there were some that looked so old, it seemed as though only the dust was holding them together.

"So... you have a cauldron where you actually make potions-"  
"No, that's a curse they're cooking up there." Harry shrugged. "You'll learn the difference when you begin your studies."  
"You have a ceiling made of stars."  
"We like to reflect the night sky, it makes channelling energy for our magic a little easier. Sometimes drawing on celestial magic helps, though it takes a lot of practice to draw on energies around you and can be difficult to maintain."  
"And you have one of the oldest libraries that I have ever seen."  
"It carries on in the basement." Harry shrugged, nodding his head over to the corner of the cabin where a black spiral staircase Ciel hadn't notice seemed to descended down into darkness, that was scarcely abolished by the faint torch light which was there. "Come on, you can take the bunk next to mine."  
"What about the door-"

Ciel turned in time to watch a gold flicker spark like lightning across the slabs before the pieces of rock and stone were ripped back towards the doorway slamming back into original shape, the cracks in the great slab slowly fading as though they were being ironed out by some invisible touch. All except that symbol of a torch which was on the outside.

"So you're what Harry has been excited about. I haven't been able to get him to stop being excited over you coming here. Well, you're here now-"

Ciel glanced up slowly and watched the silver glistening blond head of a girl slowly come into view as she made her way up the spiral staircase, her turquoise blue eyes glistened like the summer sky free of any clouds and at the height of the season. Her pearl smile came across her face and lit up her eyes even more. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She teased with a friendly wink.

"Ciel this is my big sister, and the head of our cabin, or also known as Cabin Counsellor, Amber." Harry smiled warmly.  
"Oh, I don't think you're going to be smiling like that, much longer." Amber chuckled quietly. "I have those books for your studies. You can sit down and start now before dinner.

As she came up the staircase Ciel managed to get a better view of her. Her skin was a little pale but had strong tones of peachy colour across it, the girl was beautiful.. Her silver blond hair fall down just about to her shoulders, one side was curved back over her ear which glistened with a small diamond stud earring. The combination of the silver hair and the startling bright blue eyes was certainly a stand out, that was for sure. Her jawline was smooth and delicate, like her frame. She was tall, just about the same height as Ciel.

She wore a black leather jacket that really highlighted her thin frame, her shirt was a simple slim fit white tee and her jeans were matching in style and material to her jacket which wrapped around her skinny legs quite well. She walked with a slightly raised platform dark boots which clicked slightly as she took each step towards both boys.

To Ciel's studious eyes though she seemed to be exactly what the role said though. She moved quickly around the cabin before she got to them, catching vials which may have slipped or fallen as the two kids by the cauldron were focused on their work, but she moved with an elegant grace. She placed a few of the many books she had in her arms on different bunks before glancing over at Harry and grinning like a cheshire cat as she placed four on his while the rest only got one or two at most. "Meanie!" The purple eyed boy muttered and pouted slightly.  
"They don't need as much practice." She teased with a kindly smile and chuckled as she walked over.  
"Uh... are you two related?" Ciel asked with a rose eyebrow as he looked between both of their same toned silver blond hair and the way that they even seemed to walk the same.  
"We're all related in here." Amber said gently, giving Ciel an small amused smile, but the black haired boy noticed that she didn't exactly answer his question. "But welcome to the cabin. We will have to make sure you get the welcoming package soon-"  
"NO!" Ciel blushed brightly and Amber paused, giving him a skeptical look before she looked at Harry.  
"Alois." All three said at the same time.

Harry and Amber said it like an explanation.

Ciel said it more as an expletive.

Amber laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry sweetheart, our welcoming is very much different than Alois'. Now Harry, don't you have some studying to get on with?" She asked with a stern look.  
"Oh come on Amber!"  
"No excuses, you have to-" She paused as she finally seemed to notice the state that both boys were in. Her eyes became hardened and more studious, there was worry set deeply in them, both for Ciel and for Harry equally, but as she traced every cut, every healing bruise she seemed to just be hesitating even more the question that was on the edge of her lips.

But that question seemed to seal itself under lock and key when her eyes locked onto the piece of silk around his throat, but then more alarmingly so onto the the black teddy bear that was still wound in his crossed arms. "You should both get showered up, Harry we will be talking later." She said softly, walking over and hugging him for a minute. Her hand affectionately moved through his hair as she smiled at him, her gaze though was sad, seemingly burdened with knowledge that was locked in the depths of her gaze.

Ciel frowned slightly, then watched at the two seperated giving each other a small but kind smile. "Get studying okay?" She asked softly.  
"Okay." The boy said softly, kicking off his heeled boots and then leaning up on his tip toes to kiss her forehead with a little giggle. His purple eyes still swarming in that strange vortex nature that Ciel could barely stand to look at for too long because it made him feel more dizzy. "I love you."  
"I love you too sweetheart." Amber beamed, pushing Harry's lock of silver hair back over his ear. "And stop hiding your eyes." She persisted.  
"Really Mom!" Harry teased before walking over to his bunk bed, jumping on top of the soft mattress before reaching up and almost seemingly pulling out of thin air a curtain which went around his bed. "Catch you later Ciel!" The boy kept that almost child like glee full smile on his face. "I'll catch up with you at dinner!" And with that, the curtain finished sliding around the bed.

Ciel turned as he was left with only Amber who just smiled at him kindly and sympathetically. "Come on, we better get you sorted out." She said gently, she held out her hand and waited with an open palm. It was obvious that she was already being careful with this situation, she was trying to make Ciel feel comfortable with what was going and trying to make sure that he felt as though he was in control.

She was smart.

Ciel nodded instead and followed over to the bunk beneath Harry's, stepping carefully over the lines and the large circle drawn around the bed. He watched Amber's eyes carefully trace this for a moment. She seemed to be evaluating him just as much as he was her, but there was something different. She was just watching him to make sure he was okay. There seemed to be nothing else to her but caring and love. Something Ciel hadn't seen in a long while, almost in the way to exactly how Sebastian treated him...

He frowned at that and closed off the thought immediately.

Amber moved around the room gathering a bowl of water and a piece of cloth, she took a few vials in the process and seemed to be careful with each one. It was like watching a chef prepare a masterpiece. She was delicate and carefully precise in each choice she made. By the time she had collected everything she had needed, Ciel had taken off his shoes and rolled up the remaining shreds of his trousers and the sleeves of his jacket. The wounds on his legs were still stinging and bruised heavily. The long stretches of red looked ready to burst and rip apart like the shreds of his clothes. The flesh felt weak and damaged, still stinging violently, his arm ached as the effects of what ever it had been earlier- Ambrosia? Isn't that what Harry had called it? But whatever it was, now felt as though it was wearing off and leaving him weak and exhausted.

"You look exhausted." Amber said softly as she knelt in front of Ciel. Her cold blue gaze was rather piercing even with her soft gaze, but Ciel just tried to return an frail smile as he let out a sigh and shuddered, resting his palms on his knees.  
"I feel it... It's all just rather a lot to take in." He said, gazing up above him to the various stars sparkling and orbiting across the stretch of the ceiling. It was like space had been brought and crushed into the space above them. Shooting stars and asteroids, the planets orbiting, it was there, it was impossible but it was there! It was just like everything else that he had seen. When Harry had made himself duplicate and multiply. When that teddy bear had turned into a rampaging giant dog like creature that had glowered at him with those monstrous molten eyes. When Sebastian had seemed to just look at him and take away the sense of time, making him slow to the fact of everything that was going on, like he had been sedated.

"So I take it, this is your first time of magic." Amber said softly, looking at him with an amused smile as she picked up a large bowl full of water. She pulled a few leafs out of a pile she had made next to her, she only glanced down ever so briefly but made sure that she kept her eyes locked with the dark haired boy. Her hands were careful and delicate as she drew the silver leaf carefully across the surface of the water, the colour slipping away from the plan and filling the water as she made the gentle strokes and movements across the surface.  
"What makes you say that." Ciel asked, trying to steel himself to make it look like he wasn't caught off guard by all of this, that he wasn't some scared little boy who didn't understand exactly what it was that was happening as this new world unfolded itself out in front of him.

But as Amber lifted the bowl, pulling her hands away so the bowl was left there, floating in the middle of the air, Ciel's jaw dropped as he stared at it, just floating as though gravity meant absolutely nothing at all. "Go ahead." Amber chuckled as she watched how Ciel's curious hand twitched forward. She tried to hold back the amused giggle that was forming her her chest as she knelt on the floor.

Ciel couldn't help himself, his hands reached out moving underneath and through the open air. No wires. No magnets, nothing there that could possibly be actually holding up this bowl! Even when he tried to move it, Amber just narrowed her eyes in focus, her blue eyes glistening brighter like living ice, while Ciel couldn't even get the bowl to budge at all! It was like trying to pull Excalibur from the rock! It was impossible!

Eventually he shook his head and sat back, staring at the bowl. "Okay, I give up. I don't understand. Tell me how the trick works. Tell me how to you did it! How does this all work! How have you done it! I don't-" He paused, feeling the strange twist in his stomach as he had done before. His fingers still trembled as he thought about that feeling, the acceptance of this was coming slowly but it was still there.

After all, he had felt it clear as day in his veins-

"Did Harry connect with you when you tried to open the door?" Amber asked softly.

Ciel paused, his thoughts halting as though in that moment they had put up a wall around them. "Don't worry, I won't dig into your mind. Hecate is the goddess of magic, cross roads, necromancy... much is said about our mother. Some of us have the gift that allow us to share our thoughts with one another, often when we gather in three's. Only then can we really reach our true power you see, but you have to be careful. Magic always comes with a price and going to your maximum limit of power is the quickest way for you to commit suicide." Her words were blunt but truthful as she added more herbs and vials of liquids into the bowl in front of her. "There is a lot to tell you Ciel, and not a lot of time." She looked up slowly. "But I guess for now, I will explain to you the basic of our heritage."

She sighed and paused for a moment looking at the water.

"We are the children of Hecate. Her power runs in our veins as magic, a power which is always unstable and dangerous to expel, even in small amounts. There is always a price to what we use, and control is always an aspect that has to be retained and observed, extremely with strict intent." She gave a small smile as she gazed up over to the pulled curtain on the bunk above Ciel's. "I guess you felt that first hand though, right? After all, normally I don't have to repair a door like that, normally people prefer to just open it. Not blow it off of it's hinges." She chuckled.  
"Yeah..." Ciel reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that. I don't know what happened- It was as though all of a sudden." He paused, remembering the addictive but horrifying feeling of the power exploding through his vein. His body alight with an inferno that couldn't have been quenched if he had let it lose. The earth around him felt as though it was thriving to him, to blossom him with power. He had almost lost himself, It had felt like he was going to fall into pieces.

But he would have been amazingly happy to do it. In that moment he would have actually let himself erupt with that power. For as however scary as it had felt... gods, it had made him feel as though he was above all power. He would have been happy to let it fill him to the brim and over. How amazing it had felt.

"It was as though I was a god." He whispered softly, remembering the great energy of the air, violent and howling like a wolf on a charge, or a horse in a stampede. The sun, like a phoenix, burning away his skin layer by layer till he would have been nothing else but ash. The earth, calling to him to sink and connect with it, to welcome him and hold in it's choking depths with it's luring coo of an explosive energy... and the river, with it's roaring stroke nearby. It was all connected. The earth, the sky, the water. All of it was connected, and in that wild moment without control, he had felt all of it.

"That's the fault of the children of Hecate." Amber said softly. "We crave power but we're weak to our sense of control. We're often more rebellious and wild, even by Demigod standards." Her eyes watched Ciel shuffle uncomfortably at the term of their being.  
"What about you." Ciel asked, looking at the girl curiously. "And what about Harry... because what I saw out there in that museum-"  
"One question at a time." Amber stated, looking a little more sternly but glanced up protectively to the boy studying in the bunk above.  
"Harry could do things... he made that teddy bear- he made himself-" Ciel let out a huff and a sigh. "Can you do that too?" He asked gently.  
"No." Amber smiled a little sadly. "We all have our specialities. No one is gifted with the ability to control all the forms of magic that there are. That would be impossible, that amount of power would kill any mortal. Mother is always careful how to gift a child. Take Harry for example, he has a power that makes a lot of those around campus a bit envious." She paused for a moment. "He ends up having to use it constantly, as you may have seen." She cast a glance up at Ciel who seemed to be sharing the same thought. "Harry's speciality is Illusion. He digs through the minds of people, can create images of dreams and nightmares, his illusions are... intimidating."  
"But he has no control. None at all." Ciel said softly, thinking back to the way that the beast rampaged through the museum. "But that teddy-" Ciel shook his head, not understanding how the power of an illusion could have caused that damage. He knew that had been no illusion, that had been real.  
"That is Harry's... little gift." Amber seemed to settle on the thought. "It's very difficult for him, imagine the bear as a conductor waiting to be fed power. Harry pours his power into it instead of letting it overwhelm him-"  
"You obviously haven't been watching him that hard, because what I saw... It was like he was... It was like he was the beast. Him and that beast were connected."  
"It was a gift from mother." Amber said softly. "Harry has to learn his power on a path by himself. His power isn't like mine or the others, he cannot produce potions or control the elements. His power resides only in his illusions and the power to call on that bear and control the hound, his skill in owning his transformative power."  
"Hounds are the animal of Hecate." Ciel remembered from class.  
"Excellent." Amber praised, reaching out her hand over the bowl. "We're all a family in here Ciel." She said, moving her hand across the surface without touching the liquid. "We're solitary... yes. We tend to stick to ourselves when we're not going wild. But at the end of the day." She smiled at Ciel and reached her hand out to the fire which was still burning away in it's place over the logs.

It flashed towards her obediently, her gaze focused and intent, calm and cool. The fire curled and pooled over her fingers, not touching her skin but seemingly close enough that it could have easily scolded her if she moved much. "You can create fire?" Ciel asked, staring.  
"I can only control the flames." She said softly, lowering her hand under the bowl and making the flames follow with great obedience. "I cannot create them." Her eyes were focused as the flames now boiled the bowl but leaped happily, flaring up every now and then.

Ciel watched, this impossibility was there in front of him, it was impossible but it was there.

Intrigue was filling him. It was bewitching him. The sight of this power, the way that it was so eloquently controlled with such a beautiful and swift movement. "You have the power to control elements?" Ciel asked.  
"No, only fire. It's very difficult and I can't keep it up for long, it burns away a lot of energy, if you beg pardon the pun." She smiled amused at her own small joke and even Ciel had to smile. "I do a lot of work with potions too. You will meet a few more of our siblings later. It's best not to disturb those two while they're at work." She nodded her head in the direction of the hooded figures.

But Ciel paused as a soft smoke began to wisp up in a purple shade, filling his nose with a sweet and comforting smell. His mind beginning to ease up, the stress and knot in his body was slowly unwinding further and further. "Welcome home Ciel." Amber smiled, blowing softly into the smoke as she eased the black haired boy back onto the bed, her mother hen like instincts and love that made her such a wonderful person showed as she tucked him in, smiling kindly at him as the gentle smell of the potion filled Ciel to the brim.  
"W-What ar-are you-" Ciel stuttered, his eyes becoming heavy as his head landed on the pillow and sleep began to claw him into slumber.  
"It's just a simple sleeping potion, to help you unwind." Amber cooed gently, pulling the blanket over him. "I added ambrosia into the mix and some nectar, it should help you ease while you sleep. Ciel here, no one will hurt you. In this cabin, we're you family." She smiled slightly sad and looked into his eyes as they became heavier and closed.

But just before he finally fell asleep he heard her sad voice carry to him as she still stood guardian over him.

"And if we have to go to war to protect you, then on the river styx, this cabin will stand by you till our last breaths."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, T** **hanks** **so far for the favourites and follows. Warning:Story is set in an AU and story contains boyxboy, violence, fighting, character death and swearing. Bear in mind, chapters may be turned up at a later time. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was all still violently pounding around in Ciel's head even as he sat on the top bunk of Harry's bed with the blond boy laid down, Ciel's fingers gently stroking through the boy's hair as he whimpers and shuddered in his sleep.

He had woken up about ten minutes ago to see small droplets falling through the air just in front of his bed. He had thought at first that maybe there had been a leak in the roof or maybe someone had spilled some water somewhere, but from the way that he watched it fall, it was like something in his mind called out him. It was like something clicked in his mind and the answer was there without hesitation.

He had felt Harry's unease like it had been his own.

He had climbed up onto the bed, gently pulling the curtains open around the bed, seeing the weeping boy there. He hadn't hesitated to climb onto the bed and then take a seat next to the blond who very briefly blinked open his tear filled eyes before the boy crawled over and rested himself into a comfortable position under the blanket and with his head in Ciel's lap.

Harry was still in his ash and grime covered clothes like Ciel, but the raven haired boy didn't mind, his clothes were ruined anyway, and besides it wasn't the first time that he had done this with Harry.

Especially now as he looked down at the boy and his skin was clear and left true and free to what was actually there, and not in it's suit of illusion that the boy seemed to cast so carefully. Ciel wondered what it must be like to have to try and hide yourself behind that, every waking moment of the day. It must be exhausting for him, having to constantly hide the part of himself that made him stand out to everyone else-  
"Here."

Ciel looked down at Amber walked over with a small and caring smile as she observed both of her brothers on the bunk. Ciel felt a bit of gratitude to her, what ever she had done, whether it was magic like she said, whether it was just his own body naturally healing. She had helped him when he felt as though he was going to fall and crush apart. His mind that had been washed and drowned; with anger at Sebastian for lying to him, desperation for this to all just be a dream and fear of the shadows outside in the forest, fearing that what ever creature that had been would just come clawing back in the dark of night to kill him and most of all.

But now it was like those emotions had abandoned his thoughts, that whenever he felt them coming on, a slow and calming bliss moves through his veins, gently coaxing him with a soft comfort. It was like whenever he felt anger coming into his bones or mind, he wouldn't tense but would automatically just feel it drain away so soothingly that the world seemed to just slow down ever so slightly.

"Are you feeling okay?" Amber asked softly as she put down to sets of clothes on the lower bunk for both of her brothers. Her cold eyes were so soft as she watched both of them with a kind and caring smile. She lent forward and like Ciel gently ran her hand across Harry's brow, the boy easing up slightly as both of them gently brushed a light touch across the front of his brow. He let out a small sigh, just as the lines on his face finished drawing themselves back on and the illusion cracking and falling to the ground like a shroud. Amber still kept a curious look on Ciel though, her eyes watching him as she was still evaluating him, wondering about him. "The potion I made will last for a few more hours, it was intended to heal just more than any physical damage." She kept her voice soft.  
"And what's that supposed to mean." Ciel's own voice would have come out normally as a snap, but he only felt that strange wave of bliss and calm which was reflected back in the tone of his voice.

Amber just reached out her hand and rested in on the bed, drumming her tips onto the soft and comfortable sheet. "I need you to stay calm, especially while you're in here. Magic burns with emotions, it's only for now, I promise. Until everything has settled inside of your mind, it's better by far if you are just kept calm. Please, it's just a precaution that all of us have to take when we joined this cabin. Harry had to stay on it for a month, though obviously that won't be the case with you." She said, turning her gaze back to her brother and even making Ciel pause in his attempting scowl, but suddenly with the weight in her cold blue eyes, he had to stop and just pause.

The raven haired boy turned his gaze back down to the long branded black lines which spread along Harry's arms like giant thorn vines, he reached out and traced them with a light of a touch as he possibly could so he wouldn't disturb the slumbering boy. The more Ciel stared at them, the more he felt as though the potion was fighting his anger. "You could ask you know." Amber said softly, "you could ask him how he got them. He's only ever shown them to two people. You being one-"  
"And you the other." Ciel finished with a small nod. "He uses his magic to hide them... because why? Is he ashamed?"  
"Wouldn't you be, if you had gone through what he had." Amber said with a sigh then turned her eyes over to the raven haired boy, the final in her hand coming into sight. "Anyway, we haven't got long before dinner. But I thought that it may be interesting to do a little test, maybe to help find out what power that is, which resides within you."

Ciel looked up slowly an anxious gaze lingering on the candle for a long minute. "Well... I've dealt with a bunch of crazy other crap today." He sighed, then looked back up at Amber. "Why not this?"

He had no idea his path into this world of madness was just truly beginning.

The days rolled by after that, almost seeming to cling together as the approach to Christmas eve was growing closer and closer. The snow grew heavier and colder in the air, falling down over the camp.

Harry smiled slightly to himself, staring up at the silver sky above him, the clouds nearly as bright and jewel like precious as the boy's hair. Those vortex purple eyes shined with a childlike excitement as they watched the clouds roll by. The boy looked a lot better in his amp half blood t-shirt, though he had the sleeves rolled back. A string bracelet was tightly wound around his wrist with small clay beads that represented each summer that he had been here. He was currently fourteen, it had been a bit difficult yes to get himself to slip into Ciel's year since the boy was fifteen and about to turn sixteen, but a little bit of help here and there always helped.

But now staring down at the seven beads on his bracelet, he closed his eyes and pulled it tightly to his chest. Seven years he had been living here now, only coming out of the camp when he had to go on missions or escort other demigods back here. He preferred not to stay here much by himself. He always preferred far much more to be out there...

He brought his hand up slowly to his neck, to feel the cold black diamond resting in the hollow of his throat while the silk bristles frostily. In his other arm was a nice comfort to have so close by. But like the small child he still was at heart, he couldn't help but get excited as it was Christmas eve tomorrow. That meant demigod party around the lake! Ice skating, fires, a massive feast, games, activities, fireworks! Oh, it was Harry's favourite time of the year!

"How the hell aren't you cold!" Ciel chuckled, ruffling the younger boy's hair as he came by and took a seat on the blanket as both boys stared out across the Long Island Sound. The raven haired boy was in some back jeans and one of the camp shirts with a black jacket that he had gotten from Amber. Harry had come and sat here because he knew this is where Ciel came to sit a lot of time, at the border of the valley just inside the protection of the golden fleece.

Yeah, that had been something for Ciel to get his mind around too... oh and the dragon. Now that had been hilarious to watch Ciel back away from and swear in horror at!

Harry was unable to even stop the small escape of a chuckle now.

"I'm used to the cold." He shrugged, indicating to where he had rolled back the sleeves on the shirt to let his slender arms get even more of a catch on the cold breeze. But still he shuffled over closer to Ciel to share his warmth with the boy, curling under Ciel's arm as he did so, both just sat there doing nothing more than watching some of the more confident campers go out onto the frozen water and laugh as they sped across the surface. It was a comfortable couple of minutes, just the two bonding brothers who were watching out across the winter wonderland around them.

"You shouldn't be worried you know..."  
"I'm not." Ciel stated bluntly.  
"Really?" Harry reached out slowly but paused as he held his hand just above Ciel's, those purple eyes swirling slightly. "I mean, it took me a while to discover my power. It's difficult Ciel, if magic was easy, we wouldn't make such a big deal about not finding your answer on the first go. Finding your talent always takes time!" Harry offered a kind smile to the older boy.

Ciel however just turned his hardened gaze away as he looked across the frozen water, watching the various campers go about their business.

But he still thought about it over and over.

He had sat there in front of Amber, his palms resting in hers, her blue eyes had shined ever so slightly as she had muttered something quietly and like earlier a flame had crawled over through the air and swirled around the candle wick.

The moment it had lit, Ciel had felt something inside him flare, like just by staring at the wick and it being lit, that something inside of him flared. It was as though he was injected with coffee. Everything around him came into more focus, certain things were highlighted, colours became sharper, sounds became louder, he temperature more sensitive. Ciel could swear that he could see the dust motes swirling through the air nearby the bookshelves on some of the older scrolls and books.  
"You feel that?" Amber asked quietly. "We're children of the mist. We see what others can never. It is both a curse and a gift. We see and feel both worlds and where they collide. Now focus on me, it's already been ten minutes."

Ciel thought at first that she was jesting, but when he looked down at the candle, he already saw that it had half melted away, the flame flickering away like it was caught in a strong breeze, spluttering every now and then. "Magic isn't something that you can sit around and just read about, well, not all of it. Sure the knowledge of all those who came before us helps, but still, you only ever learn magic, by doing magic." Amber explained. "Right now I'm connecting with you. Each of us in the cabin are in small groups of three. Three is a sacred number, but a coven is how we gain our power. Our links to each other and our bond is how we survive." Amber said strictly, tightening her grip on Ciel's fingers as she laced their hands. "Now close your eyes and look into yourself Ciel." Her voice was quick and soothing to change. "Feel your magic inside of you, feel our mother's power running in your veins like a river."

Ciel was still unsure about all of this, he had seen the capabilities of the cabin, of Amber, of Harry and Sebastian. But the fact that he could do anything like that, he had never felt like he was anything special. He was just someone went about and did as he always had to do! He went to school, he got his grades, he was polite, courteous and always trying to do his best.  
"Ciel." Amber whispered. "Close your eyes."  
"I don't-"  
"Ciel." She said a little more sternly making the boy let out a small sigh before doing as she asked.

Now he wasn't being bombarded by his senses working over time, in the otherwise quiet room he found a whole new range of senses were awoken to him. He could feel something, just like Amber had said. Something inside of him, it was quiet, it was rooted deep inside of him, moving steadily. He could feel it inn his veins, it was cold, it felt like ice and fire. Blistering cold moving through his core and his heart. With each breath that he took he could feel something begin to twist.

Something forming in the darkness of his closed eyes.

 _'What's going on.'_ He thought with a frown.

He could feel it in his thoughts. Slowly growing. Like in his mind, shadows were taking shape, curling and twisting, binding together into something that felt like a heavy weight on his mind, crushing in his brow like a headache but almost like a hundred times worse. He could feel the cold growing inside of him, twisting more painfully with each moment, it hurt. He wanted to run away but he was sat on there on the bed. He knew he was sat there on the bed but he couldn't move! It was like instead he was now stood there in a room of darkness, looking around in the blind black shroud.

It was only when those blood filled and onyx glow of orbs began to slowly glisten in the darkness. Ciel froze, staring it down as he watched it in the darkness, he couldn't see it but he could hear it, approaching slowly, the faint dripping sound following it as those orbs got closer.

Then it lunged.

Ciel had gasped and scrambled back, the flame exploding black in front of him and Amber before it disintegrated itself into nothing but a pile of molten and blackened wax. Amber had flinched back but called the flame back to her palms the moment that it had flared up nearly burning through the ceiling of the cabin. She went to tending the flame like it was a hurt animal, her palm moving over it carefully and with a slow care, hushing it, cooing to it like a small child.

Ciel was taking sharp bursts of breaths, the room coming back into focus, but his veins biting still with the receding of a numbing cold. He sat there, looking at Amber who stared at him with wide eyes and an unsure glance. "What did you find."  
"Nothing." He lied, thinking of those outstretched claws which had stopped just before his throat. "Nothing at all. What was that though-"  
"I don't know..." Amber turned her gaze down slowly to the black flame still burning away above her palm. She seemed though to be keeping a very careful eye on it, her palms were further apart, careful not to let it even graze her skin. "I've never seen anything like that before." She shook her head slowly.

Harry though now looked at him a little sadly. Of course Ciel had said ever since, every time that they tried to do that same test again, he always said that he felt nothing.

And every time he always was scared that those claws were getting a little closer to his throat.

Ciel hated having to lie to the boy who had been his best friend.

"Oh! So Phantomhive Jr, is the new runt of the cabin! Interesting!"

Both boys startled slightly as they looked over to the nearby tree cover where a pair of startling blue cold eyes grinned from ear to ear under blond hair. But unlike the kind sister who shared that colour eye and hair, the boy in front of them was anything but like her in personality.  
"Trancy." Harry growled, his eyes flaring as he curled his hands into fists.

Alois was there as bold as anything as always. He wore some black booty shorts with long black stockings on his legs. His pearly snow white shirt was buttoned up at the front, like his emerald over vest. But like his new heeled black boots, he wore a large purple bow around his neck. He walked carefully, one leg crossing slowly in front of the other while he shook his ass ever so slightly as he approached the two boys.

He held a cocky grin across his face as he sway forward seductively. His voice was sweetly sick and as it had been before, filling both boy's with their sudden need to turn around and look at him as though nothing else mattered.

"Didn't you hear Princess?" Harry gritted his teeth, curling his fists slowly as he stood glaring up at the older boy, though his voice was wavering slightly as Alois purred gently. "You're not wanted here!"  
""But I told you, I was interested in the newbie." Alois' eyes shone brilliantly with a hunger. "And I intend to make sure my curiosity is satisfied. Now shut up scar face." He snarled.

Harry's mouth slammed shut just as it had done before, Alois' grin curving widely as the boy went unchallenged. Harry couldn't use anything at that moment as he had no weapon, and his magic was too completely unstable. "Besides, I want to see just exactly how good a kisser this newbie is." He turned his gaze towards Ciel slowly, his voice dripping with the charm of his power. Alois' eyes sparkling in the winter light, like their own field of ice. "Now try to stay out of my way you ugly bastard." Alois growled.

"Leave him the hell alone." Ciel growled, turning his back on the blond and sitting down as he stared out across the field of ice.

But both Harry and Alois froze in place, staring with disbelief at the raven haired boy.

"Uh...Ciel?" Harry asked, frowning slightly as he felt something twitch and skip through the air. He was surprised enough that Ciel had just ignored Alois' voice as though it had meant nothing at all. But he had felt something strange... it was like there was something in the air around Ciel now. The boy's voice had taken a sharp growl, enough to even pierce through the haze that had filled Harry's mind. But there had been something else there. Something had just made Harry tremble. Like all of a sudden he had been cornered and now he was watching two alpha's dog it out for first place between the blond and the raven haired boy.  
"What did you just say-" Alois stared incredulously, as Ciel slowly stood, his black coat whipping back violently in the breeze while the boy's hair thrashed about. Alois stared up towards him slowly, looking at the boy as it seemed to he seemed to feel something. His eyes glistening now.  
"I don't care about this camp. I don't care about becoming some Greek hero!" Ciel growled, slowly rising to his feet, his hands clawed tightly into fists.

Then Harry felt it just before he saw it.

Ciel though barely seemed to notice. He only felt a wild rebellious coursing of ice fire burning through his veins faintly, his fingertips tingling violently. His teeth gritted together as he turned slowly, something in his roaring out at just how fed up he was, how much he was exasperated.

But in his mind all else that he could see was those set of crimson eyes glowing faintly as the ice coursed further through his veins. His hand trembled faintly though he was unsure why, he turned his head slightly.

He didn't even see Harry's eyes widen as the blond boy backed up, staring at Ciel with horror.

Alois' eyes just sparkled brilliantly, the boy's tongue slowly coming out and moving across his upper lip seductively. His initial shock was gone and quickly replaced with a mask of intrigue which practically glowed off him. "Now then, what have we got ourselves here." The boy's accent came through more heavily now, his hand slowly coming to rest on his hip. "You're different-" The boy shook his head, eyes starving with interest now. "What are you? You're not like the other witch's brats!" Alois ran forward stopping and leaning forward so he was lent forward only freezing as Ciel locked his gaze on the boy. "Ciel Phantomhive." The blond grinned, giggling like an excited child at Christmas as he leaned forward placing a kiss directly onto Ciel's cheek then turn and beginning to run back towards the tree cover. "You're gonna be mine Phantonhive!" The boy laughed loudly before fading into the tree cover.

Leaving Ciel and Harry on top of a hill alone.

And leaving Ciel to turn and look at the boy he had defended.

Who in turn was just staring at Ciel as though the boy was a monster.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, T** **hanks** **so far for the favourites and follows. Thanks so much to** **AkatsukiLover465 for your reviews! I'm glad you like the story!** **Warning:Story is set in an AU and story contains boyxboy, violence, fighting, character death and swearing. Bear in mind, chapters may be turned up at a later time. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low_ -"  
"Harry-"  
" _Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I knoooow-"  
_ "Why... Why did I have to let you watch that with me." Ciel groaned as the blond hung from the above bunk like a bat, giggling as his beautiful voice smoothed out through the air.  
 _"And a coat of gold and a coat of red"  
_ "I swear-" Ciel warned, looking into those swirling purple eyes as the porcelain boy shot him an upside down pearly smile.  
 _"A lion still has claws_  
"Harry! I'm warning you!" But the blond chuckled heartily swinging back and forth like he was on a trapeze in a circus and not hanging from a bunk bed singing and giggling away. _  
_ _"And mine are long and sharp my lord-"  
_ "Spend some time bonding Amber said." Ciel rolled his eyes muttering with folded arms as he sat back on his bunk.  
 _"As long as sharp as yours."  
_ "That's it. There's no way you're using my Netflix account any more." Ciel muttered, rolling his eyes but unable to keep the small smile away from the edge of his mouth at the now pouting platinum blond.  
"Aw Ciel, you know you love my singing!" He brought a hand theatrically to his chest in mock hurt. "Apollo himself complimented me on my voice!" Harry stuck his chin out with pride and a sparkle in his eye.  
"Yeah, I can accept that we're Demigods, I can accept a lot of things now. But I still cannot accept that the sun God is now that stumbling and mumbling boy!" The ink haired boy shook his head then smirked. "Now get down from there before you end up hurting yourself!"  
"You're even starting to sound like an annoying older brother! I'm agile as a cat, always aware! Ready to go at a moment's notice!" The blond returned that smirk back tenfold. "Besides, this is more than just about watching your Netflix now!" Harry swung back and forth contently.  
"Don't... Don't even think about it! You've just sung, there's no way you're quoting-"  
"Because- _'when you play the game of thrones, you win or you die.'"_ The blond chuckled but now Ciel knew exactly how to handle this misbehaving little kitty.  
"If you don't start behaving, I'll spoil season three for you." He smirked deeply at that reaction, only bellowing with laughter as Harry went to argue some point and fell from his bed instead with a crash and onto the floor.  
"I thought cats always land on their feet?" Ciel teased.

The boy slowly stood up and brushed himself off, rolling his eyes. "You're lucky I'm in a festive mood, otherwise I'd have you caught up in one of my illusions!"

It had been more than enough the last couple or days or so at camp for Ciel. Since his little incident with Alois and Harry on the hill, he had found himself quite alone, of course no word had gotten around about him standing up to Alois' manipulative tricks and voice, but he had noticed that there had been a distance, a space grown between him and his younger half brother.

Since that day on the hill side Harry had always made excuses of excusing himself when it came to cabin time activities, he always sat further away from his new older brother whenever they were at dinner or breakfast. Whenever they had to train, he would always stand off to the corner, drawing the curious eyes of the few Hecate campers that there was. Something had spooked the young blond boy, something that had happened that day had made him now look at Ciel with a look which resembled something almost like dread, something that inspired the distance.

At first Ciel had been quiet about it, finding that he still had too much to think about to be too distracted by it, considering all that there was at the camp which was new to him and everything that was still presenting itself to him, he found that by the second day he was confronting Amber about it, asking if she knew anything about the young boy's sudden change in attitude, but she had just sighed gently and sat down next to him on his bunk, glancing down at the books that Ciel had gathered to pass the time, instead of the company of his little brother.

"Christmas is a hard time for Harry." She said gently, running a hand through her hair self consciously. "It always has been, but... what happened to you the other day on the hill?" She said the last part quietly, adjusting her black leather jacket and her a little too large white shirt. Her fingers played nervously, tapping over one another. Ciel could tell she was nervous as the nearby candles flickered a little sporadically as they did when ever Amber was feeling a slight peak of emotions.  
"He told you huh?"  
"And only me." She assured him with a hardened look as she received Ciel's cold look. That was the thing about Amber, those ice like eyes of hers could inspire such a dangerous winter cold, enough to send a tremble down his spine, but even so he did not back his own look down out of stubbornness. "I don't understand exactly what..." She shook her head. "What Harry told me he saw the other day, but either way, there's more at work than just what happened Ciel." She reached out and rested a hand gently on his shoulder. "Try asking him if he'd like to spend some time with you? There's a laptop under my bunk I keep for research, why don't you watch some films on it with him? I know that he's been desperate to watch that Game of Thrones." She offered a kind and guiding smile. "Just don't be completely put off okay? Maybe he may even tell you about-" She paused, glancing over to the fire place, then with a wave of her hand let the small fire call upwards and heat the cauldron. "Either way... just give him a bit of time. Harry never was that good at letting people get close. That's why I was so surprised when I saw him excited about you coming to camp. He puts on a good mask... but he's lonely Ciel. Don't give up on him."

So that's how Ciel had asked his quiet young brother to sit with him and watch the first two seasons of Game Of Thrones. The blond had mumbled a 'okay... maybe just one episode', but as most people knew... it was never _just one_ episode.

"So... I got you something." Harry said a little sheepishly, bringing Ciel out of his thoughts.  
"Uh... what?" The boy blinked, his sapphire orbs glittering in the early dawn light of the Christmas morning. He glanced down to his little brother who was sat on the floor, his face glittered red with embarrassment and his shy nature which Ciel had grown to understand after the boy's revelation and secret admittance he had finally spoken of last night. A secret Ciel promised the boy that he would never share, after all, how could he? Ciel had never thought... he could never have imagined something like it, but Harry's secret would stay quiet.

Though now the boy was sat in front of him in a pair of shorts which barely reached down to his knees, but a large black shirt that sloped down one of his pale shoulders slightly. The thin boy worried Ciel slightly but he knew that he didn't want to make him think that the blue eyed boy was being overbearing. This was new to Ciel too after all. He had always been the younger brother, never had he really felt the protective and responsibility of being the older one. Even if the age difference was small, Ciel still felt it.

So now looking at the smaller boy who was sat cross legged on the floor by a large Christmas tree that they had set up in the corner of the cabin, he was more than just a bit surprised to see the blond holding out a sapphire blue wrapped present with a matching bow to go with it. A small pile of presents with the same wrapping paper and style of bows was at Harry's side while the boy held the first one out. "I wanted to give you yours before the others-"  
"Woke up?" Came a small chuckle.

Both boys looked over as Amber stretched, yawning and still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with the edge of her fingers. A small smile growing wide and broad across her face as she knelt next to the other blond boy and hugged him. "Merry Christmas sweetie." She said gently, ruffling his hair then repeating the same for Ciel and taking a seat next to him on his bed.  
"Hey! We were quiet- why are you-"  
"I think it was just after the song and before you fell." Amber teased, plucking her brush out of her pocket and running it through her hair to tame it, her blue eyes still though sparkled brilliantly. "Now come on then." She clapped her hands together softly, grinning at the embarrassed red her little brother was turning.

Ciel knelt off the bunk and gently took the present into his own hands, slightly taken aback by the other boy's kindness. He said a slightly stammered thank you and began to unwrap the gift until he was left with a dark oak box. His fingers moving gently across the clasp. "This one is from us all, kind of a welcome gift and a Christmas gift." Harry shuffled, slightly with nerves.  
"It was the Kitty's idea." Amber teased the nickname but kept a kind smile on her face as she watched Ciel open the box and stare down at the black hand mirror inside, the wood seemed strange, like it absorbed the light more than reflected it. The craftsmanship was incredible, delicate and artistic, the various runes scripted into the dark wood. The vintage way that it was made reminded Ciel of some of his family's possessions that they kept back in his apartment in New York. "It's beautiful." He whispered softly, then paused as he looked into the glass and saw no reflection of himself but only that of a couch facing a fire place, while in the background a Christmas tree glistened next to a kitchen with an island in the middle-  
"Hang on." He stared with wide eyes. "That's-"  
"The mirror is enchanted." Harry looked down. "We all worked on it. I anchored it to me so that it shouldn't break easily, but-"  
"You got me a magic mirror?" Ciel grinned, then went back to his wide eye surprise as he looked at the reflection of his apartment living room and kitchen.  
"It may take a while to figure out and practice to get it to work fully, but it essentially works that you should be able to see through any surface that has a reflection, though the less clear the reflection of the surface, the harder it will be to use." Harry glanced down. "It's a silly gift, but since I knew you were missing home- I just wanted to get you a gift that you'd like- and-"

He fell silent as Ciel hugged him tightly and smiled at the younger boy's face, grinning a smile he hadn't thought that he have again for a long time, but the way his little brother had thought so much and gone to so much trouble for him? "It's perfect." He said softly, watching Harry's pearly smile explode across his face. "I love it!"

The rest of the morning passed like that, exchanging gifts between each other, though when Harry pulled out a purple wrapped present from under the tree and looked down at the note which read, 'from Ciel'. The blond boy paused and his eyes widened, "C-Ciel, you don't have to get me anything."

The black haired boy was about to respond with: _'I didn't even know that I had'_. Well... at least until Amber shot him a sideways look and a small restraint smile, nodding along ever so slightly while Harry pulled out the dream catcher necklace on a silver chain out the box. "Oh Ciel it's beautiful!" The blond whispered softly in awe, then tackled his brother with a large hug. "Honestly it's-"

The scene was shattered immediately as a quake spread through the floor and with a yelp Harry went crashing to the floor, but not before Ciel threw himself under the younger boy to soften the crash. Amber grabbed onto the side of the bunk bed post as the others crashed, tumbling or sitting up in their beads and calling out in shock. "What the Hades is going on?!" She called.  
"Are you okay?" Ciel asked the blond boy, covering him for a moment like a shield as the boy's skin flashed, the glamour he had cast over himself momentarily being broken in being caught off guard. The black marks screamed into existence and blinked out just as quickly as they had appeared, but those purple eyes looked around as the cabin shook violently. "Amber!" He called out.  
"Violet! James!" She responded just as quickly while two of the others who Cield had come to learn as the kids who had been creating a curse on his first day that he had been here.

Both of them dived quickly over to the shelves throwing their arms out as with a collective effort they managed to keep the various vials, potions and books from hitting the floor... well, the majority of them anyway.

It was only a few minutes later that Ciel found flowers growing up between the cracks of the floors from some liquids, while then a large pack of huskies chased him out onto the front of his cabin, before running off and whimpering along the ground as the earthquake shook the valley violently. Amber stumbled out with Harry and boy quickly pulled him up from off the ground, helping him back to his feet.

It seemed the other campers were in just as much shock as they seemed to be, gathering across their cabin fronts, grabbing onto railings for dear life as the ground shook and violently rocked, borders of the camp lit up bright turquoise, the invisible barriers screaming out brightly as some force ripped into them violently, trying to break through with desperation.  
"They're holding." Amber stared.  
"But something to actually make the barrier show?!" Harry called out, above the loud screams of the now frantic Demigods. The clouds above them flashed black and silver, shinning dangerously and brilliantly with lightning and ice. "Uh... I don't think lightning is supposed to do that in a blizzard." Harry whimpered, staring with wide eyes above them.

Then came the moment that shook the fear of each and every demigod as the light of the barrier screamed out at them... quite- and Ciel made sure to put quite an emphasis on this, quite literally the light morphed, growing into a grotesque face rising and it's mouth opening out across an impossibly wide amount as it just swelled further and further in size.

Then it's scream hit, sending each and every Demigod crashing to their knees and holding their hands over their ears in fear and horror at the inhuman sound that rocked them. It was beyond anything any animal or human could produce. It was as though fear, horror and everything dark had gathered into one prolonged scream. That some how pain was manifested into that sound and reached inside each and everyone of them, bringing it out and forcing everyone to feel any bad, dark or painful experience they had ever felt, all at once-

Harry!

Ciel snapped his gaze over to where the boy's arms had fallen limp at his side. Tears poured down his face as the boy took on the full brunt of the sound, his eyes distant and taken over by memories. Ciel screamed his name but the blond didn't hear him. The boy trembled, turning paler if he possibly could have. Ciel could see the pain manifesting as the light left Harry's eyes faster and faster.  
 _Protect him!_ Something snarled inside him, beyond concious and beyond sense.  
 _Pain._ His own thoughts raged, screaming back at him. _I-I can't move! It hurts too much-  
PROTECT YOUR PACK!_

He snarled and threw his hands down across the boy's ears, in that moment feeling more like a passenger in his own body than anything else. It was like his body and mind were on autopilot while his ground his teeth together violently, the pain bringing him to the edge of sanity and seeming to magnify on him while the prolonged sound felt like there was no end.

But all that mattered was now his hands were curled tightly into fists and he screamed his brother's name over and over, watching that distant gaze widen with horror as it locked onto Ciel, but the sapphire eyed boy just brought their heads together, chanting his brother's name over and over like a ward against evil, trying to think about anything in the world but the pain.

How long passed... minutes? Seconds? Hours? Day and years? It felt like there was no end to it as the scream became a crescendo and crushed him down onto his knees. He could hear screams, Sebastian disappointed voice, pain creeping closer to his heart. Something was trying to rip him apart mind, body and soul. It was agony, oh such horrific agony.

"Ciel?"

Even after the sound had long gone, Ciel just laid there curled in a ball, with no shame. He could feel his brother's comforting fingers moving through his hair, their cold touch making him tremble, but his heart still screamed violently. Harry merely shouted this out to the others as though he could hear Ciel's thoughts. "I DON'T CARE! JUST GET HIM!" The blond boy screamed over and over.  
 _Get who? Get who?_ Ciel thought over and over, his eyes slammed tightly shut and his body still feeling as though it was shutting down. He wanted to die, to just lay down and die. To fall victim to whatever it was that had got to him.  
 _No! You're alpha! Front up! FIGHT!_ That voice snarled inside him again. _FIGHT IT YOU IDIOT! FRONT UP FOR YOUR PACK!  
"Hey."_

All thought and feel froze suddenly like ice had been poured over him, while the sound of that voice thrummed through him. The sudden screaming of pain no longer seemed to escalate through him but stay only frozen at that point. The darkness waited to envelop him entirely and pull him down, but now that thrumming held him frozen in place. _"I need you to breathe."_ The whisper of the voice moved through him.  
 _What?_ His thought whispered.  
 _"Breathe."_ The voice purred more gently and air filled Ciel's lungs, the boy barely recognising he had even been holding it. It took a few minutes of spluttering and coughing but with some encouragement from the voice above, he found his rapidly convulsing chest and breathing came back into a soft pattern. _"Ciel, open your eyes for me."_ The voice breathed into his ear.  
"N-No." He shook his head. "P-please no!"  
 _"Ciel."_ The way the soft voice was whispered into his ear again and again. _"Don't you want to look at me?"_ It questioned as gently as possible.  
"T-The pain!"  
 _"Trust me Ciel. You want to trust in me, don't you?"  
_ _DO I FUCK!_ The voice screamed in his head.  
 _"It's okay."_ He felt a different hand begin to soothe along his cheek now, a cool hand without the bitter frost like bite touch that Harry's hand but still cool against his feverish feeling cheek. _"Look at me Ciel. You're mine."_ It purred over and over. _"I don't let anything hurt what is mine."_

That sealed it.

His eyes began to pry themselves open to see the harsh ice blue eyes above him.

"Amber?" He whispered hoarsely at first, his throat feeling agonised and raw from screaming.

A cocky and confident smile formed above him as he looked at the slightly paler skinned boy with soft blond hair in a pink girlie shirt and pair of booty shorts. His pearly teeth grinning like mad as his face was barely but even an inch from Ciel's. Their lips but a hairs width from touching.

"Well hello there cutie." Alois grinned, his voice sounding slightly different now, like he had just put it under it's maximum strain, which from the tired look in his eyes and slightly pale shade in his cheeks, Ciel could tell that the boy looked exerted and strained.

Ciel's first instinct was to flinch away from the other boy but Alois' eyes hardened. _"Stay still for me? Please? It would make me really happy if you would."_ He whispered, making Ciel's body go into lock down. His eyes widened but Alois just let out a small huff of breath like he had been winded, his voice sounding more human now as he looked Ciel over with a smirk then paused, something seeming to click in his eyes in that moment.

Time seemed to pause and come to a standstill again as Ciel looked up into those cold blue eyes, staring for a moment as he felt something else coming over him. Looking up he felt something else as his heart raced slightly, almost like something was clawing it's way through him.

Before Harry punched him square in the face and sent Alois sprawling to the floor violently.

The boy locked a glower immediately back into place while the son of Hecate glowered over at the ice eyed boy who held his cheek and glowered daggers. "You son of a bitch!" Alois barked.  
"I SAID HELP MY BROTHER! NOT STRADDLE HIM YOU FUCKING PERV!" The purple eyed boy bellowed.  
"Alois-" Ciel tried to sit up slightly, finding his body was completely drained with exhaustion, he barely managed to keep the world around him in focus but the other blond just paused looking at Ciel for a moment then glowering at the other son of Hecate.  
"You will be mine Phantomhive." He stated, "do you understand me?"  
"Piss off Princess." Harry snapped, his accent coming through now.  
"See you around Phantomhive." Alois murmured coldly, rising to his feet and sprinting off as campers shouted around.  
"What was that... what is going on?" Ciel groaned.  
"I don't know." Harry shook his head, obviously as mystified by this as everyone else. "It felt as though... for a minute there... I couldn't move, but you could?" He frowned slightly and looked down at the boy. "When you helped me, it stopped. But you've been catatonic for nearly an hour!"  
"And hour?"  
"Alois has been trying to get you to come back to us without a break... I just thought that in this emergency even he wouldn't try- that perv, it doesn't matter." Harry shook his head. "But either way, they're calling a meeting now at the big house. All the heads of cabins are meeting to talk about what is going on, to try and make sense."  
"So we're going to be left in the dark." Ciel growled, holding his head from the nauseating pain.  
"I never said that." Harry smirked, as his eyes sparkled.

Ciel hadn't had much of a chance to visit the big house before. He had seen the camp activity director Chiron a few times sitting in his wheelchair on the porch, the magic from that wheelchair always made his insides twist whenever it activated, so Ciel and his still newly sensitive senses tended to stick away from it whenever he could, but now standing in the main living room in the doorway as loud and angry voices filled in a chorus around a large ping pong table.

The black haired boy glanced over to his smaller brother as Harry's eyes were set intensely in focus as he held on tightly to Ciel's hand. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.  
The blond's hair shifted and those purple eyes of his swirled violently, Ciel knew the boy was looking at him out the corner of his eyes but Harry just gritted his teeth. "Ciel, we're invisible, not undetectable! Just keep your breathing and voice quiet, I need t-to f-focus!"

Ciel knew not to push their luck, Harry was powerful, but with the lack of control that he possessed with his power, he would require to put all of his attention into it.

Chiron finally raised a hand at the head of the table and the crowd of cabin counsellors fell into silence but all of them glanced between each other, their faces blurred with fear, anger and shock. It was easy to see that whatever it was that had just happened had left it's deep impact on each and everyone of them. "I understand that we're all surprised about this mornings events but we still need to maintain some order-" Chiron called out.  
"Order?" One big and burly looking kid glared, a symbol of a Boars head sewn into his blood rest vest like a uniform. "We were just attacked and all of us near enough beaten, the boarders barely held their own! Half of our campers are still out cold!"  
"I understand." Chiron seemed to look old in that moment. He looked tired and stressed, like he was wearing thin. It seemed that even he himself had not been able to escape whatever form of attack it was that each of them had undergone and been through this morning. "I understand that we're all-"  
"First Apollo, now this!" A girl with turquoise hair and gold face paint stated, leaning forward and resting her chin onto her laced fingers.  
"I think it has something to do with the Newbie!" The red vested boy stated, his dark eyes narrowed as his buzz cut hair glinted under the light. "The newbie turns up after that attack in New York and then a couple days later the camp is attacked? I don't-"  
"You don't have a brain cell to share!"

Ciel was surprised to see that before Amber had even had chance to stand up and shout, Alois had let out a snarl of his voice and glared at the red vest boy. The blond tapped his fingers impatiently on the table, his eyes shinning with complete distaste of those around him and that superior air that he seemed to radiate.

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly and Ciel put his arm out slightly in warning as though to remind the boy on what to really be focusing on. "So I say, do us a favour." Alois purred, batting his eyes innocently.

Even Ciel froze as he watched the coldness drip through them and the boy's voice snarl sweetly through the air. _"AND SHUT UP!"_

Silence fell around the table, before Alois held out his hand curtly as though to say, _'and please continue'_. He gazed off to the side looking incredibly bored and fed up with everything, as though he could imagine absolutely nothing about this whole situation could be important and now that it wasn't about Ciel or himself, there was nothing worth while for him to pay attention to.

Ciel watched through what felt like the one way shield of illusion which Harry was casting. The very thin haze that was the only indication that it was even there seemed to ripple for a moment, but Ciel was focused as Amber stood up slowly and tapped her fingers on the table.  
"We all saw it." A blond boy with grey cold eyes stated.  
"I know Malcolm." Amber stated with a slight edge to her voice.  
"The moment your brother went to save Harry and took his hands of his ear, the rest of us were free. It was like that scream had been searching for him, and when it found him, it wasn't happy with anything less than-" Malcolm trailed off as he seemed to be taking into factor about a hundred different variables and putting them all into a considerable theory and ordering it into one piece.  
"Was Phantomhive the one it was after?" Alois asked, his interest suddenly peaked, his eyes were hardened, a trick that Ciel hated enough when Harry did but now Alois could do it too?!

But his chest was tight either way. His breath once again hitched tightly. His pulse raced as he looked at Amber.

"Yes... Ciel was the one it was after." She whispered.

All hell broke loose after that just like it had been when Ciel and Harry had walked in, again, it taking Alois' persuasive tongue and Chiron's authority to calm it down again.

"We don't understand what it is about Ciel that these people want." Amber glanced down at her feet, unable to meet the eyes of the others. "But we just know that we can't allow him to fall into their hands."  
"We need to get him out of the camp." The red vest boy stated.  
"Marcus!" Amber snarled.  
"I agree." Malcolm said quietly, but his cold grey eyes darted back and forth, standing strong and holding up to the look of despair which moved through Amber's.  
"I thought you'd be the voice of reason Malcolm!" She stated, glancing down at the table, her fists curling tightly while she couldn't meet the eyes of anyone else around the room, though each of their eyes noted the roar of the fireplace in the other room growing louder and the flicker of candles around them since without the lights which were knocked out in the earthquake, now flared.  
"Although our comment was the same there is different meanings held behind it." Malcolm stated, those cold and calculating eyes making Ciel feel a little unnerved. "Because-"  
"YOU IDIOTS!"Ciel froze in place as Harry stormed forward and crossed his arms. His eyes all but glowing with rage as he glowered at those around the room who stared shocked at his sudden appearance. Alois rose a eyebrow an impressed smirk sliding across his face with surprise at the blond boy, but still maintaining the look of loathing that he had for Harry.

Amber's jaw dropped slightly then steeled and tensed. "Harry-"  
"You want to get rid of Ciel?! Why!? We knew what was happening! We knew that war was coming! Now he's actually here and you want to get rid of him! All of this will be worthless! All this time! All the planning!"  
"What the Hades are you-" the others began, but Harry shook his head as though he had finally lost his patience and slammed his fists down like he was having a tantrum. "SHUT UP!" He snarled, those vortex glowing eyes locking around the room as it was clear just how without control he was in that moment. "We're not turning Ciel out! Camp is the only home that we have! It's the only place we're safe-"  
"Only we now know that we're up against an enemy which is stronger than our borders." Malcolm stated bluntly, drawing all eyes to him, not flinching back from those power drowned eyes like the others were. "We're facing an enemy of unknown means and estimation." He carried on, his gaze distant as though he was looking at the variables now instead of those who were looking at him in the room. "All that we know is that whatever it is, it's strong enough to breach our borders. Even with the Athena Parthenos and The Golden Fleece." His gaze returned while he looked around at the gathered others. "So by keeping Ciel here, it means not only do we draw the enemy here and put everyone in danger, but we also make it easier for them."

Silence fell around the room as the sound logic set heavily.

Chiron leant forward resting his head into his hand.

Ciel remain frozen, if anyone could see him, they weren't letting on... so Harry's illusion was still in place.

"Harry can we talk outside please?" She asked softly, going to reach for her brother's arm but he just yanked it back violently and took steps back from everyone.  
"So you're sending Ciel back out there-"  
"That hasn't been said!" Chiron implored.  
"It doesn't need to be said!" He glowered around, his purple iris expanding and his pupil fading more and more.  
"If it is the safest thing for him then I will have no choice." Chiron stated, his eyes looking more tired than ever.  
"He's right."

All turned their head towards Alois who had spoken out and now lent back lazily into his chair. "Issue a quest."  
"Catch 88 is still in play." Malcolm stated.  
"Then make it a mission." The blue eyed blond snapped, seemingly just as exasperated with the others as always. "Phantomhive has barely had any training if any."  
 _DO I GET TO MAKE A DECISION ABOUT THIS?!_ Ciel's thoughts screamed.

Harry turned, looking at him out the corner of those harsh eyes and Ciel fell back into his quiet rage, feeling just like how he had but barely not so long ago in the museum. This place was supposed to be his new home. To be his place of safety.

And his siblings knew more than what they were saying.

He curled his fists tightly and remained in silence behind Harry's weave of illusion while Alois spoke up. "You have to send support with him then."  
"I'm going with him." Harry stated.

Ciel froze lunging forward to grab the boy, shouting that would never happen, that there was not going to be a single chance of Harry coming with him if this force was chasing after him. But all his shouts fell on deaf ears.

Harry kept a focused glare on him while Amber merely voiced the sapphire eyed boy's thoughts. "No! Not a chance! There's no way! No!" She snapped. "You have never been on a quest before! Plus you only just got back here-"  
"This isn't a quest remember." Harry stated coldly and stuck his chin out stubbornly. "I'm going."  
"Me too."

All turned as Alois stood up. "No offence to you idiots, but if this one starts rampaging around and caused destruction, unleashing that nasty beast of his, what the Hades are we going to do?"  
"I do not rampage around! Harry snapped.  
"Looked in the mirror?" Alois purred, making the blond young boy flinch back. "Me and this one will take Phantomhive out of camp." He folded his arms, looking bored once again, as though he had all the time in the world.  
"Where will you go?"  
"Anywhere and everywhere. Stay one step ahead of it." Harry stated, pulling his arms around himself. "We'll just be on the run."

Chiron sat in silence at the head of the table, listening carefully to all that had been said. Obviously it was setting heavily on him, the decision that had to be made was going to have to be made. "Ciel will leave camp this afternoon. Alois you will go with him... but Harry you will be remaining at camp. Ciel has to be kept safe and alive."

He glanced over at Amber who still had her gaze lowered to the floor.

"For all our sakes." He added before chaos erupted, Harry ran from the room with his sister on his tail. Alois turned his gaze to the doorway, lingering it there for a long moment, before Ciel himself turned his back on the second home that now had turned him away, and ran without looking back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, T** **hanks** **so far for the favourites and follows. Thanks so much again to** **AkatsukiLover465 for your reviews! I'm glad you like the story!** **Warning:Story is set in an AU and story contains boyxboy, violence, fighting, character death and swearing. Bear in mind, chapters may be turned up at a later time. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Christmas darkness had set in by about late four o'clock that evening but still, even after the events of the less than festive day it was no surprise to the young Phantomhive to see everyone heading towards the campfire looking less than hearty to spread the season joy. Each Demigod was still looking as they had earlier when the attack had happened. Some were rushing around still, calling out to each other for help, some looking around with fear glancing above them encase any other giant screaming faces made out of morphed light had come back to cause earthquakes and attack the camp and them. The snow had at least come to a gentle downfall instead of a striking blizzard now.

Small mercies Ciel guessed.

But still he stood on the porch, his fingers curled white to the knuckle around the handrails as he watched his younger brother slowly stand at the centre of the amphitheatre be it completely and utterly reluctantly. The blond felt more than self conscious but still though, when you're crushing hard on your singing tutor, who also actually happens to be the God of music? Not only does it mean you're in the mother of all never gonna happen situations but it also means that when he asks you to sing, you can't back out by saying, 'I'm not that good' or 'I-I can't do it', or even _'Will you fuck off, I'm not in the mood right now'._ That last reply seeming to be Harry's response to everyone in camp when they tried to approach him.

All except for Apollo.

Harry was off to the side of the amphitheatre, slowly rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. Ciel could already see from here with an abnormal pinpoint accuracy that the blond's eyes were red and slightly puffy from crying. It took all of Ciel's might and restraint to stop himself from running out there in that moment and throwing his arms around the boy, to tell his younger brother that it would all be okay in the end. But he didn't want to lie to the younger boy, what could he turn around and tell him? He didn't know if it was going to be okay! Plus going up to the younger boy now would just make it harder.

That's why Ciel couldn't look for that long as a curly haired brunette walked over and gently reached out placing a hand against the blond's shoulder.

Ciel hated that the fact the brunette could comfort his younger brother and he couldn't.

Harry turned his gaze away slowly, his cheeks glowing crimson as he stared up at the older boy... god... oh whatever. Either way those purple eyes were still misty as he took in the sight of the taller and astounding boy. It was easy to see how the blond tensed and made his body lock down trying to hide all that he was thinking, trying to hide the pain, anger and frustration in his eyes. The fallen god though just gave him a small smile, reaching out and brushing the blond fringe out of Harry's eyes and crouching down slightly to his height, to gently rub his thumb across the thirteen year old's porcelain cheek.

His gaze was caring, platonic, loving like a parent would look at a child... no, it wasn't that, it was deeper than that. It was a tool of care yes, something deeper or so. Something like recognition, but even if there was something in the fallen god's eyes that seemed to look in remembrance there was an addition to it, something sad, like an echo of pain.

The fallen god was dressed in a winter jacket and led zeppelin shirt which fitted his form snugly. He wore a pair of ordinary jeans and trainers that suited him quite well, especially to the blushing young blond as the fallen god pulled out a blanket and pulled it around Harry's shoulders, darting those purple eyes up so that both had to look at each other for the first time. "You'll freeze to death out here like that." The fallen god whispered softly.  
"I don't feel the cold much. My body is adapted for it." Harry mumbled stubbornly.

Of course he was right though. He really didn't feel the cold much, he always preferred it more than anything. He couldn't stand the heat, but right now out here in the gently falling weather of the snow, the thirteen year old was wearing a pointed shoulder white sleeveless vest which exposed the side of his perfect illusion porcelain skin, but it's oh so real skinny and rather still worryingly thin form. A black beanie cap kept his ice like blond hair under control, even if he brushed the fringe back over one eye, the tip of the ice cold hair brushing the faint crimson tip of his cheek.

Apollo kept up his soft and gentle smile at the boy as he reached out and gently pulled the blanket with care around the blond, making sure that even if he didn't feel the adverse effects of it, there was no chance of harm coming to get him. "You know that they're just trying to protect you." He asked with soft care, taking an abnormal amount of care in approach.

Treating the blond as though he was as soft and as delicate as the petals of a flower that he loved.

Apollo was of course taller, his mortal form being older, but something still seemed to be drawn together about the two of them. Something that seemed to alleviate the boundaries of thought but seem only natural. Like stitching of a woven tapestry. Something about the two just seemed to be drawn together, though Harry couldn't see past the self conscious doubts that his own mind plagued him with.

The blond slowly reached up and brushed a finger through his ice like hair, turning those vortex purple eyes to the older boy while his cheeks turned crimson. His eyes were harsh, or trying to be at least. There was something in them, the loyalty that always burned in a fire which only added to the seen beauty that was the blond. The look of unyielding only added to him, to the passionate fire that was his heart. "It doesn't change the fact that what they're doing is wrong Lord-"  
"It's just Apollo." The brunette said softly.  
"And It's just the fact that he's going to be out there, what can he do by himself-"  
"You did quite well." Apollo countered fairly, keeping a balanced and calm look.  
"That's different!" Harry said, staring up at the brunette as his eyes became glassy, glistening painfully with tears that refused to be shed. "I had no choice. He does. They do! They all do and they're making the wrong one!" The look of pain became to much and the blond was encased in a pair of arms.

Harry froze for a moment but quickly brought his arms closer as he closed his eyes, his cheeks washed with a blush of rose red but with Apollo holding him, the boy just closed his eyes into the comfort.

Ciel had to look away for a moment staring down at the ground, any where to distract himself from the flowing jealousy in his blood that some fallen god who may have won his younger brother's heart could comfort him right now more than he could.

This was not how Ciel thought his first Christmas with his new family would turn out, not with seeing tears of pain moving down his little brother's face.

But Harry only opened his eyes back up when Apollo loosened his hold slightly and stared back down into those beautifully and incredible purple eyes. The fallen god watching with a soft smile as he brushed away the tears with a soft touch again. "I have to leave in the morning, please come and sing with me before I go? You're my star student! They will be expecting a show from us." He gave a heart warming smile and Harry blushed deeply.

The blond had been approached by so many of the other campers, boys and girls alike, even if he did only have the indication towards his own gender. Though many of the campers just came to him because they found the allure of his true self alluring, if he removed his illusion to show his new and permanent appearance, what would they say? So just like with most others, he would cast them down with a scathing comment as he did most.

Though it was different with Apollo.

Ever since that first music lesson when the fallen god had arrived at the camp. When all chaos had been raging over campers going missing, he had sat and listened to the fallen god sing and play guitar... before Apollo had even started playing, the deal had been sealed on Harry's emotions.

From first glance.

But now the boy just looked up as Apollo led him into the amphitheatre where the blond kept an angry gaze on the ground, only turning his gaze up when he was greeted by another blond and a ink haired boy.

That was another thing about having a crush on a god? Was the fact that your best friend's boyfriend was his son.

Or in Harry's case at least.

Will Solace, tall, blond, lightly bronzed skin and a pearly smile that could shine like dawn and glisten across the horizon at any standing or falling. The son of Apollo and now that the god was cast down, mortally the same age in body. The golden haired blond who's silky locks glistened like the rising sun was wearing his camp shirt and a warm coat, an ordinary pair of denim jeans and some trainers.

Will's boyfriend was roast marshmallows with what seemed to look like Lemur bones... weirder things have happened, but that was the son of Hades, Nico Di Angelo. Adorable olive toned boy and blunt, to the point straight talker. The boy was the epitome of tall dark and forlorn, but that didn't matter to the porcelain bond. He guessed that maybe he and the son of Hades got on so well because they were so alike.

Both had lost things to the darkness and the cold, but both had found their ray of sunshine.

Ciel turned his head away but kept the corner of his gaze locked onto his younger brother as he watched him take a shaky breath and head towards the centre of the pit, being put under the studious gazes and hungry surprised looks of the murmuring campers. Harry was a nervous performer as it was, but with the earlier chatter about the porcelain boy's rather explosive storm path he had torn through the camp till he had found himself in the sword arena and closed himself in a thick weaving of mist. Anyone who had tried to approach had simply started screaming and running away from it, some had wondered in and simply been turned around coming out with a confused look, some had simply aimed to walk into it but every time they had tried to go in and retrieve Harry, had just found themselves coming out concussed, sporting a broken limp or both.

Only when that certain brunette had sat outside the mist weave patiently had the ice blond come out, pleading his apologies.

But with the chatter of what else had happened, it seemed that now was more than a good enough time for the camp to have a little unity and sing song together.

Though Ciel's eyes dropped when he watched the blond stare through the crowd, trying to search his older out, not realising that Ciel was unable to face him. The disappointment when Harry himself seemed to realise this.

The young Phantomhive reached his hand up gently to his chest, feeling a faint twist, watching as nearby Apollo shot the blond a knowing look nodding to the others who grabbed their guitars.

Of course the blue eyed boy recognised the song immediately as the guitar started to play and an improvised piano started to play with one of Apollo's kids playing and already starting Harry into his introduction as the crowd lit candles, the campfire burning low and rather pointed purple and sapphire blue, the flames licking and rising up into the winter night sky. The mood of the crowd easily being shown through the enchantment.

But all in their sway paused unsuspectingly when Harry's gentle voice smoothed across the air.

The blond curled his fists tightly, glancing out the corner of his eyes to survey the seats again, looking desperately for his brother, but only to be disappointed again till he locked his eyes onto the fallen god who nodded at him encouragingly.

The blond took a deep breath as the song started, Ciel could hear from the first verse already that the blond seemed to be trying to vent in the way that had been shown to him, but also trying to give some message that he seemed unable to give in any other way. But when he sang, people stopped and stared, they looked at him. Ciel could see why the fallen god of music had such a fascination for his little brother's musical talents, because Harry's voice was incredible.

The choice of 'The Scientist' by 'Coldplay' seemed to be more than just exactly what his brother had bottled up inside that moment.

Even for Ciel, the lyrics seemed to hold it's weight as he thought back the events of earlier that day.

 _"Come up me to. Tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are."_ Purple eyes glanced from under a fringe over to a nearby sat brunette. _"I had to find you. Tell you I need you. Tell you, I set you apart."_ _  
"Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions, oh let's go back to the start."_ Ciel murmured the lyrics from his spot on the porch while one of the sons of Apollo, Austin, Ciel thought his name was, picked up a guitar and handed it to Harry who with little confidence but an appraised and encouraging gaze from his music tutor played the notes. _  
"Running in circles, coming up tails, heads on a science apart."_ The blond sang then turned his gaze away to focus on the guitar notes as the other Demigods began join in. _  
"Nobody said it was easy."_ They chorused. _  
"It's such a shame for us to part  
"Nobody said it was easy."_ The chorus of voices made Ciel look a little longingly for a long moment as he watched Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo slowly scoot closer together. The Son of Apollo putting his arm with care around the ink haired boy, both swaying slightly to the song, their hearts calling to each other. _  
"No one ever said it would be this hard..."_

Harry turned his gaze away from the fallen god sat next to him while a single tear fell and splashed on the still white blanketed ground, his voice trembling faintly, not enough to notice but enough so that if you knew Harry, that you knew he was trying to keep it together.

It didn't probably help that he was staring now directly at Ciel as his beautiful voice pleaded. _"Oh take me back to the start."_

Ciel stared around for a moment as the doorway to the cabin sealed shut, the sound of the music still there, the sight of Harry looking at him, seared now into his heart and soul.

The glow from the fireplace wavered a warm light across his face, his dark sapphire orbs glinted in their amazing colour and tone. They really were the darkest and most hypnotic shade of blue, it was like the very jewels of wealth which they compared to, had been made Ciel's eyes. The way they caught the light, the way that they shined, the way that as the reflection of the fire stampeded through them, the young Demigod's gaze seemed to become like that of a fierce animal.

Still though he gazed around at the now damaged cabin, watching where chalk circles had been drawn around the spilled and broken vials. The cauldron was off set with a harsh black bubbling liquid still burning away inside. It seems that his fellow cabin mates had tried their best to contain the damage that had been dealt but still he looked around taking in the sight of it.

"You should be at the camp fire."

He blinked for a moment, watching as Amber slowly made her way out the shadows, her kindly smile was still there, albeit now though was tainted by the evident sadness that was lingering. She was dressed still in a leather jacket, a freshly washed white t-shirt with The Joker, Harley Quinn, Catwoman and poison Ivy on, some black skinny jeans like Ciel himself and a pair of black trainers. Her hair was neatly brushed and fell either side of her face, it was obvious that she was tired, after all, while their siblings had been out helping with the borders to make sure that the enchantments that protected them was intact, she had- (after the futile attempt to try and calm Harry down and out of the arena)- come back and dealt with the mess of curses and wild potions which had crashed about in their cabin.

That and it seemed that the meeting had taken more of a toll on her than first thought.

"Ciel... I know that you were there with us this morning."

He turned his gaze down and away from her though, he still remembered earlier. This girl knew what was going on. She knew the reason why Ciel was having to go on the run. This girl was supposed to be his family yet she was sending him out there without telling him what it was that he was up against... then again everyone in this cabin seemed to be excellent with their secrets.

"I thought Harry's spells were always stronger than most of the magic you guys deal with.* Ciel murmured, pulling his blue jacket closer around himself. One of the Christmas gifts off Harry. The insides were apparently fallen feathers from Pegasus wings, they were woven together to form a warm and incredibly soft comfort on him, while the outside of the material was tough hide leather with underlines of celestial bronze, which meant that the jacket doubled up as quite comfortable battle armour.

Leave it to Harry to discover fashionable armour.

Ciel though now still stared at the heart of the fire, only look out the corner of his eye at his sister as she made her tentative approach. She took each footstep cautiously as though she was dealing with a wild animal.

 _Smart girl._

Ciel's palm slammed to his forehead as he ground his teeth together at the sound of the voice. There it was again! That whisper of coldness which was not of his own but only formed by him. Like some part of him had devised it's own will and taken up a chant in the single whisper of those ever so words that were released in these moments when he was less focused on himself.

Amber paused but only watched as Ciel pushed his words through grinding teeth as his left eye which was uncovered by his palm, pierced through her. The pupil in his eye sharply dilated while it seemed to ignite an agonising fire, that blistered like an almighty headache. Ciel could see just how truly cautious she was being, like she was evaluating him as a threat or not.

That didn't exactly help with the swelling anger that was ripping through him right then and there.

"Like you know, he has no control though, he can't regulate his power. It screams it's presence, I thought that maybe he was just off somewhere in camp practising, I guess I was distracted... Besides, I'm a child of Hecate remember. You know what it's like being stood next to him when his magic flares."

Ciel knew... Especially with Harry's uncontrolled power. It was like having your insides twisted and ripped out, then put back in the wrong way. Harry's magic just was unrestrained, like a tsunami hitting you in the head and gut, ripping you apart.

Amber shook her head and finally took the last few steps forward, placing her hands on both of Ciel's shoulders, looking into her younger brother's eyes and levelling their gazes. Her grip was tightly as her fingers trembled, it was easy to see just how uncomfortable she felt in the situation. She tried to smile, showing the front of her pearly and sharp teeth.

Ciel could only see though the girl who knew the secrets of why hell was following him, the girl who wouldn't tell him.

Both stood there, the faint sound of Harry's singing making it through to both of them.

"I brought you this." She whispered softly.

Ciel watched as his older half sister slowly brought out a ring that made him pause as he stared at the deep blue stone, the shade of it's colour bellowing like a fire trapped inside a contained jewelled stone. But what held it was even more beautiful. The ring was a wave of silver, delicately made and seemingly only designed to fit Ciel's finger.

"It was going to be my gift to you this morning but... obviously we didn't get around to it, so I guess now would be a good a time as any to give it to you. I think it will come in hand" She wordlessly slid it into his hand, watching for his reaction but Ciel's face was simply like a slab of stone, cold and unreadable. He gave a quiet thank you but only turned his gaze back to the fire.

Amber just sighed, resting one hand against his shoulder still. "Ciel I wish there could be some other way, but you will be safer out of the camp, Malcolm's logic is sound. As much as I hate to admit it, and as far much more as It is killing me to let you go out there, It is the safer option for you right now!"  
"I understand." He whispered coldly.

It was true, for as much as he hated it to be the truth, it was a logical truth. Him staying here would only put everyone else at risk. What ever it was that had attacked them this morning was looking for Ciel, it was aiming to get him and it seemed not to be happy until it had him. It had attacked the camp and crushed passed it's borders this morning doing Zeus knows how much damage.

"You will have to head out on the road or any other form of travel, but you have to get as far away from the camp now as possible. The only way you will be able to get into contact with is-" Amber paused and caught herself, adding quietly, "if you want to contact us." She said softly before gazing back up to look him in the eye, "through the mirror. That enchantment is difficult to master but it should work to our advantage. I'll make sure to keep the mirror clean... Ciel." Her voice became more stern and focused as she looked into the pits of his eyes. "You will have to be careful with where you run. There are places out there to support Demigods, but try to avoid the cities as much as possible. Stick to the wilderness, stay as far off the track as possible, only take transport when you have no other choice. I've packed you a bag."  
"I've already put my clothes in-"  
"No. This bag will keep you alive." Amber pulled out a over the shoulder satchel bag filled with books, vials of liquids and bags of different herbs. "Your basic child of Hecate starter kit." She joked with a small smile, the gesture only lasting a minute or so as she held out the bag, but kept a grip of the strap as Ciel's hand closed around it and she looked into his eyes. "Ciel there's something inside of you. That power, it's looking to break free, and whether subconsciously you're doing it or not, you're caging it. Power is meant to be controlled, but you're crushing it down. That isn't good. Learn about your gifts and use them, because out there, they are what is going to keep you alive."  
"Well isn't this touching."

Both siblings turned their heads towards the doorway where a certain blond stood lent against the frame. His blue eyes shined and glistened with amusement while standing out against his light skin. The black eyeliner that ran perfectly around his light orbs, just like the rest of him, he was flawless and incredibly beautiful, and the most dangerous fact was that this blond knew just exactly how powerful he was. He wore a button up red and white stripped jumper. The front was halfway buttoned down, a blue neckerchief danging down his exposed skin tauntingly, while the only other thing that the boy wore was some white booty shorts with matching knee length snow white boots which were tied together but large white ribbons and bows.

Alois smirked as he watched the siblings jaws drop open. He loved that reaction, but he also knew that he looked incredible in the outfit, he radiated lust and beauty as wash his birthright. "Okay, now get out witch. It's time for me to brief Phantomhive on the plan."  
"You're going dressed like that." Ciel hissed.  
"Ciel." Amber stated.

Both boys looked at the girl as she leaned in and placed a blessing kiss on her siblings forehead. "Please... be careful okay?" She pleaded, brushing a lock of Ciel's dark fringe back from his eyes. "You're family Ciel, I promise, we will do the best that we can to protect you-"  
"It will be hard to do that while you're here and I'm out there." The young Phantomhive growled, making Amber's eyes turn downcast as she sighed.

Even Alois had fallen silent in a studious watching of what was going on.

But as she locked eyes onto Alois, the blond took a slight step back when her blue eyes flared like turquoise flames. Her jaw set tightly and she stayed quiet till she stood at his height and her voice came out in a quiet and cold growl. "I swear... on the river Styx." She whispered gently. "If he dies? I'll be sending you straight down to Hades with him."

Thunder boomed and roared outside, making Ciel frown as he watched the colour drain from Alois' face.

"Take care Ciel." She said gently, before turning her gaze away and sprinting out the door into the night.

Silence filled the room for a moment and Ciel felt his gut twist as he watched the blond look up at him. Those cold blue eyes regard him carefully as though all of a sudden, Ciel had become something like an external beating heart. "Oh for the love of-"

Alois snarled a few words which certainly came to no surprise to Ciel that the blond knew them or would use them. The blond growled quietly under his breath and sighed, fixing Ciel with the same look that he had done earlier, regarding him carefully, something in his eyes catching. "So Phantomhive, I guess It's now my job to keep you safe."  
"Why you."

The question came before Ciel had a chance to stop himself, but he couldn't help it. It had been weighing on his mind heavily. Why would Alois of all people want to help him?! The blond boy loved to toy with him and try with mess him.

"Don't flatter yourself." Alois rolled his eyes and took a step forward gazing up at the map on the wall as he seemed to be considering something. "I've been stuck at this camp far too long, I need to get out, see the world. You're just my way of getting out to see it." The blond grinned, gazing longingly, before he gazed back at Ciel, his face becoming a little more clouded but beautiful as ever-

 _Beautiful._ Ciel thought, his eyes widening slightly, where had that thought come from?

"Obviously we can't go back to New York, since you and the other one-"  
"Harry." Ciel said coldly, his stomach twisting.  
"What ever." Alois waved his hand off at that. "Since you both went all destructo on that museum, you're the number one most wanted people in the city! Honestly, Imagine that." The blond smirked, provoking the younger boy who had turned his back and was putting the last of his items in his bag, focusing on everything inside of him not to turn around and punch the blond boy in the face.

But when Ciel turned around and saw the blond paused and froze, like Alois was considering something utterly and deeply, his body was tensed, it was strange the sudden way that Alois had just stopped like that... it made Ciel himself frown, especially when his stomach was still twisting slightly while Alois suddenly unfroze just as quickly as he seemed to have become still. Launching himself forward and pinning Ciel back against the poster of the bed. "Honestly Phantomhive, I swear." He purred, his breath making the hairs on Ciel's neck stand up as the smaller boy was helplessly pinned. "I could make you scream and beg."  
"W-What the fuck are you doing?!"Ciel hissed, staring up, his face becoming bright red with embarrassment and a blush. "Get off me Trancy!"  
"Oh, but I know how much you would want me." Alois purred, his eyes glistening as he glanced off to the side for a moment. "I know just how much you want me bend over on that bed... or would you rather it be you?"  
"SHUT UP!" Ciel snarled, his eyes impossibly wide and his face red as he tried to kick the blond off him.

What the hell was with this blond!? Where the hell had Trancy's sudden change come from?! Was he just freaking crazy or something!?  
"Unlike that ugly bastard, honestly, he must not even care for you, the little freak-" The blond purred, his eyes changing back to the knowing look he had worn before his sudden change and that strange momentary pause.

Then what happened next came so fast that Ciel almost missed it.

Alois took a step back just as a scream erupted next to them and a certain purple eye blond slashed through the air with his hands. Ciel reacted on instinct and grabbed the thirteen year around around his torso, fighting to keep the furious young boy back from ripping off Alois' head. "I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Harry roared as he slashed out with his hands, trying desperately to claw at Alois' face. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"  
"Look at that." Alois grinned. "Baby brother want's to guard his big brother. Honestly, that's very sweet and all, but next time you want to actually try better."

Ciel didn't have that good of a knowledge of ancient Greek yet, but the words that Harry spat were certainly anything but that of someone his age should be using.

After a couple of minutes, the younger, seething porcelain blond finally gave up his attempts to hurt and rip Alois apart and settled on the mother of all death glares instead, till Ciel turned him around at least and then found himself on the receiving end of that look. "You was going to leave without saying goodbye!" The boy accused coldly, folding his arms.  
"I was trying to protect you-"  
"News flash Ciel. I'm the one who's been protecting you!" He snapped, his purple eyes looking dangerous in that moment as they shined coldly. "I'm the one who was always there in the shadows watching and make sure nothing hurt you!" He barred his teeth and narrowed his gaze in a cold glare. "Don't treat me like I'm a little kid!"  
"Probably shouldn't have said that after your little tantrum." Alois muttered.  
"Okay, when we want an input on how to look possibly more like a slut." Harry snapped, barring his teeth and glaring over at Alois. "Then I'll ask for your opinion!"  
"EXCUSE ME?!"  
"You heard me you fucking pervert!"  
"You listen here you little freak!" The other blond stormed forward till Ciel threw himself in between both of them.

What the hell was it between these two?! Why was it that whenever they were in the same room that both of them ended up wanting to kill one another? "You're both like a couple of freaking kids." The inkhaired boy snapped, glaring between them. "Honestly, you're like an old married couple!"  
"He wishes." Harry grumbled quietly.  
"Anything but, you scar freak- AGH!"

Even Ciel froze with a pause watching and feeling the inevitable twisting gut in his stomach as he watched Alois' skin begin to shrivel and prune, his face wrinkle and his hair lose it's colour. The boy's lustrous body became bony and frail looking. His clothes sloped down his shoulder, his pale skin covered now with prune and liver spots. Alois reached up to grip his fringe of hair, only to find it slipping through his fingers as it fell free. "STOP IT!" He screamed.

Harry tilted his head slowly, the pupil of his eye fading as the purple in his iris swarmed violently, the power surge radiating off him. Ciel called the younger boy's name, turning to look in that gaze which was sending out what felt to Ciel's insides a shock wave of nausea. He hated the sensitivity to magic and the mist, it drove him mad sometimes. It wasn't so bad with the others, but without control, that incredible wave of magic that was erupting from the young blond was like getting in the face by a Tsunami at full speed.

"HARRY!" Ciel shaked and shook the boy, glancing over his shoulder.  
" _STOP NOW!"_ Alois screamed, his voice breaking through in the moment of distraction that Ciel had provided.

The illusion fell free like a shroud falling From the taller blond's body. Alois' true hair colour coming back through to reality, his skin rejuvenating itself into it's beautiful and glorious state.

But it was only when Alois scrambled over to the mirror and checked his reflection to make sure that he looked perfect, did he turned his head with a murderous and foul glare back over to the younger blond. The look in those eyes was beyond willing to commit bloody murder, but when Ciel took a defensive step in front of his younger brother, sending the statement that he would not budge, Alois let out a scathing snarl and folded his arms. "One day, Phantomhive isn't going to be around to protect you brat." He seethed, leaning back against the wall by the fireplace.  
"I don't need Ciel to protect me." The boy murmured, looking back up to his older brother. "And I swear by the Styx-" Thunder boomed loudly once again, "I'm going to follow you anyway, so we can all go together, or I can just walk a few steps behind you." He stated firmly, his face set like stone.

Silence passed between the three boys for a moment before Ciel threw up his hands and growled finally finding no other way of getting around it and giving in. "Pack a bag." He stated a little too harshly but only watched his younger brother's eyes sparkle as he darted off and pulled a backpack out from under Ciel's bunk bed and beamed.  
"Great so now we need to put as much distance between ourselves and camp and try to avoid whatever it is that is trying to get Phantomhive." Alois stated, shouldering his own bag.

Ciel noted Harry turned his gaze away at that point.

"So!" The blond fixed a hand to hip, tapping his fingers on his pearly shorts. "So we have to run away from camp and keep going as fast as we can... any suggestions?"  
"I have a friend." Harry coughed, looking down, a small blush growing across his cheeks. "Who may just be able to help us out."  
"Well look at that, you do have a use." Alois murmured, rolling his eyes. "So the quest to keep Phantomhive alive starts now."


End file.
